Love Grows
by KyuuuChan
Summary: I always expect for a sweet love and memories could come from you, or maybe it couldn't? But as my love for you grow bigger and bigger, I know the fact that... your smile and happiness... are the most important things in my life. Chapter 8: Songs Between The Spreading Stars
1. Introduction

It has been a long time since I made a Takari fics. **So, LET'S CHEERS!**

This is the sequel from one of my fics: Hatsukoi. I might be cruel, but to tell the truth, I hate a cliffhanger ending! Lol.

And if you haven't read Hatsukoi, Don't worry, you don't need to read it. 'cause that fics just a story about how they realize that they were in love to each other with Focus and Reflection were the main control for that fics. But, this fics is the real story about them.

The reason why I decided to make another fics (not continued it from Hatsukoi) is because I think, the title 'Hatsukoi' didn't fit for the entire fics anymore. This fics really focus about how their love blooming towards to each other as time flows. And they will learn more about what love really is. So, that's how 'Love Grows' born...

And the reason why I decided to make Hatsukoi as a 'cliffhanger' fics is because, actually that fics was really plan for Focus and Reflection. 'cause according to me, that songs are the first path to both of them to realize their feelings towards each other.

Actually, I ever have a plan to make a songfics to both of them. For Takeru, I want to use 'You'll be in my heart' sang by Phil Collins (I LOVE DISNEY'S SONGS AND FILMS! FEEL FREE TO PM ME AND LET'S TALK ABOUT IT! *cheers*) And for Hikari, I want to use 'Nothing gonna change my love for you'. I think both of this song really fit to their condition (especially You'll be in my heart. even though that song dedicate from Kala to Tarzan, but that song really very similar to Takeru's condition after 'Hatsukoi' is over) BUT, when I start to write Takeru's, I feel like, I was rewrite his feeling that I've expressed from Focus. And so, I decided to forget this idea lol.

This time, I won't only focus with Takari, but also focus with Chosen Children's friendship to each other...

I write this story based on four seasons in Japan: Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter and using its elements. I hope you wouldn't mind if in May or June you'll see a Valentine or maybe Christmas scene ;)

This time, all the new Chosen Children except Iori (grade 5th) and Miyako (grade 8th) are grade 7th. Taichi, Yamato, and Sora are grade 10th. Jyou grade 11th, and Koushiro and Mimi are grade 9th.

In this fics, I'll use mostly Hikari's POV, and sometimes Takeru's POV.

I got less review from my last fics: A Christmas Fantasy. Sad, but it's okay! ;)

Anyway, thanks for Reflection's review!

I hope you enjoy this fics like 'Hatsukoi' :)

And so...

Goodbye 'Hatsukoi', and welcome 'Love Grows'! *cheers*

Oh yeah! Even this has passed, I still want to say it: Merry Christmas! ;D

P.S: I got this title from one of my favorite game's music: Final Fantasy VIII. And I love this title! I changed the title for so many times until finally found this one. It really fits with this fics! ;)

Enjoy!


	2. Our First Debut!

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon. I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 1: Our First Debut.

Hikari's POV

'_Do you... Do you have someone in your mind?'_

'_Yes, there is'_

'_O... Oh…'_

_And tears starts to spread my cheek._

'_Hikari-chan? What's wrong?' _

'_No, it's nothing, really.' _

'_No, there's something, what happened? I've told you that you could tell me everything, right?'_

'_I just remember… I just remember that… that he already has someone in his mind, this is kind of an unrequited love, eh?'_

RIIIINNGGG

'That dream again...' I thought, opening both of my eyes. Tears have spread my cheek.

'Just dream, just dream, come on!' I thought, wiping my tears.

"Ohayo, Hikari. Did you have that _dream_ again?" A sudden voice by Tailmon really made me surprised.

"H… How did you know..?" I asked her.

"That tears… Every time you had that _dream_, that tears spread your cheek, right?" Tailmon explained.

Tailmon's word was right. Since _his _confession from that day at that park.. Sometimes I kept dreaming about that conversation. And when I woke up, Tears have come out from my eyes. It always come out by itself, even though I didn't feel sad and feel like I didn't want to cry.

But maybe... maybe the reason for that tears is… is actually deep inside, my heart was crying and screaming about it.

"You were right... Tailmon, what… should I do..?" I asked her.

"For the several times, I have told you: Just tell _him_" Tailmon said, giving me a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah..." I just nodded.

"Hikari…" Said Tailmon.

"For the several times, I have told you: I can't. _He_ likes someone. I can't ruin it. For me, his smile and happiness was more than enough…" I answered her.

"And for the several times, I have told you: YOU WERE MISUNDERSTANDING! _He_ likes you! I can see it only from the way _he _cared about you!" Tailmon answered. "Besides, _he_ never told you who _he_ really likes, right? But you just assuming that _he_ likes someone!" She added.

Tailmon was perfectly right. _He_ never told me who is _she_. Besides, we never talked about who is our crush. And I don't want to know who. I'm not ready yet.

But... But Tailmon was a little bit wrong. It looks like _he_ cares about me, because I'm his best friend...

But, I always hope. Hope that _she_ is me…

I never told this feeling to someone. I just told it to Tailmon. And her comment about it was: Both of us were so blind… She kept telling me that _he_ likes me and I just need to do one thing: Tell _him_.

But I can't. What if Tailmon's prediction was wrong? What if I tell him, _he_ say "gomennasai"? It will ruin everything! It will ruin _our _friendship! I don't want it. I can't risk it…

And I think, it's better to keep this feeling…

'Cause his smile and laugh that he gives to me, is more than enough to me…

_He is my precious treasure. I don't want to lose him…_

_He is my happiness_

I didn't answer Tailmon. I need to prepare for today. Today is my first day as a student of Odaiba Junior High School. This year, I will wear a uniform. A green-sailor Uniform. I have waited for today! I can't wait to see boys in uniform! Especially… _him…_

And so, I went to bathroom. And took a shower.

"Ohayo, Hikari! Waw! You look so good with it!" My oniichan said, greeting me.

"Ohayo, oniichan! So did you." I answered him. Starts from today, he is a student of Odaiba Senior High School. His uniform were very similar to Junior's, the only difference is Senior is blue and Junior is green.

Well, he is still the same oniichan. Still protects me, still cares about me, and yeah, still often to teases _us._

"Ready for today?" He asked, eating his onigiri.

"Anytime!" I answered.

"Well, otousan, okaasan, Ja Ne!" We said and went through the door.

* * *

"Sooo, Hikari… What make you so exciting for today?" Oniichan asked as we walk to school.

"Well, I'm so exciting about all of us with our new uniform. So is you, Yamato-san, and Sora-san with your new uniform." I answered.

"All of us? Isn't you just interested to see _him_ with his uniform?" Oniichan asked, and was start his day by teasing me…

"Oniichan!" As I yelled at him, someone was shouting our name.

"Oi, Taichi! Hikari!"

It was Yamato-san with Sora-san, his girlfriend.

"Oi, Yamato! Sora! Ohayo!" Oniichan said to both of them.

"Ohayo, Yamato-san, Sora-san! Waow both of you look so suitable with that uniform!" I said. Yamato-san's uniform was as same as oniichan's. Sora-san's uniform isn't green-sailor uniform anymore. Now she is using a shirt with blazer, like Yamato-san and oniichan, but plus skirt. And I must admit, It was a good looking uniform.

And.. I can't see _him_ with Yamato-san. I mean, _his_ okaasan and Yamato-san's otousan have finally reunited, but it is strange 'cause they didn't come together to school..?

"Hei Hikari" Starts Yamato-san. "You were looking for _him_, right?" Yamato-san said. I wonder, how could he read my thought? "_He_ didn't come with me. _He _said that _he_ didn't want to be 'the third person' to me and Sora, so _he_ decided to come with Miyako and Iori. Maybe _he_ will come later" He continued. "And don't worry, _he_ won't cheat on you" Yamato-san added, winking at me.

I blush with his statement: '_he_ won't cheat on you'. It looks like he is my… boyfriend.

_But, that's what I hope…_

"A-HA! Yamato! Don't make her blushing in this very early morning!" Oniichan said, smirking as he got Yamato-san's signal.

"Stop teasing her, both of you." Sora-san said, sighing.

"Eh? You ever said to me that you support both of _them_, right?" Yamato-san asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, but I feel pity to Hikari-chan. Just stop it, okay?" Sora-san said, trying her best to defend me.

"Okay.. If that's what you want" Yamato-san said, putting his hand on Sora-san's arm. They were so lovey-dovey.

"Enough love birds! Let's walk together!" Oniichan said. Both of them just blush.

Well, Yamato-san and Sora-san... They still date happily. Every day, they were more and more lovey-dovey. And finally, Yamato-san's otousan and _his_ okaasan were reunite. Now they live together again.

As we walk, we meet someone we know well. It was Koushiro-san.

"Koushiro-kun! Ohayo!" Sora-san said, waving her hand.

"Ah, Ohayo! It is very unusual to meet all of you in this early morning." Koushiro-san said.

"Well, we met by accident. Then, why didn't you join to us?" Oniichan answered.

"Sounds good" Koushiro-san said and joining us. But suddenly, Sora-san's scream made all of us surprise.

"WAAAAAAAAA WHO IS IT?!"! Sora-san screamed. It was Mimi-san, who was cover both of Sora-san's eyes.

"Ohayo! Minna!" Mimi-san said with her cheerful voice.

"Mimi! You make all of us surprise!" Yamato-san yelled.

"Hikari-chan, ohayo! Where is your boyfriend?" Mimi-san asked me, pretending not to hear Yamato-san's yell. I just sweat drop.

"Mimi-san! I don't have a boyfriend!" I answered, blushing.

"Yeah, but your cheek were getting pink" Oniichan said, smirking again. Now I was in a trap, there were three of four that love to teasing both me and _him_: oniichan, Yamato-san, and Mimi-san. And I bet, right now, Miyako-san was teasing _him_ happily.

I just sighed. Defeated. And starts to walk leave them behind. But soon, all of them start to following me.

Koushiro-san, now he is my senior in this high school. He is grade 9th. Koushiro-san is the chairman of computer club, and Miyako-san is one of the member. I guess, Miyako-san will become a chairman later, replacing to Koushiro-san.

Mimi-san, she is as cheerful as usual, and sincere as usual. She is in the same grade with Koushiro-san, but different class. Now, her hair is chocolate, not pink anymore. I wonder, why she love to paint her hair color? I mean, her hair was so beautiful!

Sadly, Jyou-san wasn't in the same school with us. He is the only Chosen Children who attend the different school. But, he still part of us.

"TAICHI-SENPAI!" A sudden voice that I know very well. It was Daisuke-kun's. And he wears his uniform. And goggle.

"Oh, Ohayo Daisuke" Oniichan said.

"Ohayo, minna! Ne, Hikari-chan, you looks so good with that uniform! And pretty as usual." Daisuke-kun said to me, giving me a wink. I must say, I hate that wink. Sigh.

"Arrigatou, Daisuke-kun, you also looks good." I said, giving him a friendly smile.

And he blush with my statement. Sigh.

"Oi, Daisuke, wake up!" Yamato-san said, hitting Daisuke-kun's back. All of us were laughing. Soon, someone was coming. It was Ken-san.

"O... Ohayo, minna." He said, shyly. He still shy as usual.

"Ohayo, Ken!" Daisuke-kun said.

"So, you really applied for this school, eh? I thought you were just kidding." Koushiro-san asked him.

"If he doesn't apply for this school, he won't be here." Sora-san said. All of us were laugh.

"Don't be shy, Ken!" Daisuke-kun said to him.

Well, Daisuke-kun, still as noisy as usual, still trying to get my attention. Still jealous as usual when I talk to other boys, especially when I talked with _him. _Yeah, like Yamato-san ever said, he hasn't grown up yet. But time will answer it, eh?

Ken-san, he still as calm as usual. As Daisuke-kun's jogress partner, sometimes, he often tries to handle Daisuke-kun's anger. Even that is a very hard things to do. Especially when it comes about Miyako-san. Maybe he has feeling with her too? Well that's good news!

"Minna!" Suddenly I heard someone's yell. It was Miyako-san's voice.

"Minna! Ohayo! Thanks God I'm not late! Fiuh!" Miyako-san said, relief.

"Late? You came early today!" Said Mimi-san to her.

"AAAHHH! MIMI-ONESAMA! OHAYO!" Miyako-san said, her eyes starts to sparkling. "AHHH! KEN-KUN! SO YOU REALLY APPLIED FOR THIS SCHOOL? I'M SO HAPPY! YOU SHOULD JOIN BEST CLUB IN THIS HIGH SCHOOL: COMPUTER CLUB!" Miyako-san added, getting more hysterical.

As Miyako-san's jogress partner, sometimes I even can't handle her! I mean, sometimes she is so noisy and often get so hysterical! Very opposite with me! But that's what jogress means, eh?

"You're so noisy, Miyako!" Daisuke-kun yelled at her. "He will join together with me as a member of soccer club!" He added. She gives him a death glare.

"HE WILL JOIN COMPUTER CLUB!" Miyako-san yelled.

"SOCCER CLUB!" Daisuke-kun yelled her back. And now they start their fight.

"COMPUTER CLUB!"

"SOCCER CLUB!"

"COMPUTER CLUB!"

"SOCCER CLUB!"

"Maybe he will join Kendo club in my elementary school?" Someone said. It was Iori-kun.

Iori-kun, now he is the only Chosen Children who still a student in Odaiba elementary school. He often says that he sad because all of us were graduate soon. But, all of us said that we will play to our elementary school very often.

"Or… Maybe he will join Basketball club?" _S__omeone _joining Iori-kun.

_His_ voice, really makes my heart beats fast for this morning. I know who _he_ is. _He_ is the person who I kept dreaming. _Someone _who I kept thinking. _Someone_ who captured my heart perfectly, who has a very cute smile, that can make my heart melt. _Someone_ who always besides me, protecting me from everything, and always caring about for my safety. No matter what, no matter how.

I look back to see _him_. _He_ is the most person who I want to see with his new uniform. _He_ didn't use his usual hat. I wonder why? But, I love it. _He_ is cuter without hat. So, I can see his blond hair even more.

But I love his style. No matter how it is…

And his uniform really fits to him. The white shirt and green-blazer, really fits his blue eyes and blond hair.

And yes, I know my cheek start to blush…

_He_ is my childhood friend. My best friend, my _hope_

And the one who I really really like the most…

_He_ is none other than… _Takaishi…_ no_! Ishida Takeru-kun_.

Starts from this year, he is Ishida Takeru, no Takaishi anymore. His parents have reunited. And he and his okaasan were back to Ishida. But, they decided to live in his okaasan's apartment. Because his otousan's apartment was too small to four of them. He is, of course, was very happy about it. He has dreamed it for long time and finally God grant his wish.

"Ohayo!" Iori-kun said to all of us.

"Ne, Ohayo minna!" Takeru-kun joined, giggling.

"Ah, ohayo little Ishida-kun!" My Oniichan said, smirking.

"Hey! Stop calling me like that!" He said, laughing.

"There are two Ishidas now. Just one Ishida is more than enough for me!" Oniichan said.

"What do you mean? You want a fight?" Yamato-san asked, challenging him.

"You bet! Come on!" Oniichan answered. All of us know that both of them won't fight. They just kidding towards each other. All of us just laugh.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, ohayo!" Takeru-kun said, poking my shoulder. I smiled and replied him happily.

"Mimi-san said that you want to see me. Is something wrong?" Takeru-kun asked. And yeah, Mimi-san really starts her debut as a matchmaker for today. I give a confuse look and he sigh and said "Again…"

But actually, Mimi-san's words are true. I really want to see him. I miss him. Every day, every time.

So, I just giggle as he sigh. "Ne, Takeru-kun, you look so good with your uniform." I said as I smile, my cheek starts to get pink. 'and cute' I thought.

"Really? Arrigatou! You also look so cu… nice with that uniform." He answered me, laughing. Did he want to say... cute?

"Ha! Takeru! Hikari-chan has said to me that I'm good with my uniform. She said to me first!" Daisuke-kun said, interrupting in our conversation.

"Yeah, that's good for you" Takeru-kun said, laughing and sweat dropping.

"Hoi! Daisuke! You want to ask about soccer club, right?" Oniichan yelled to Daisuke-kun.

"Ah! Matte! Taichi-senpai!" Daisuke-kun answered.

* * *

Takeru's POV

As I went to school with Miyako-san and Iori-kun, we start to have a chitchat about anything.

"So, Takeru-kun" Miyako-san started. "When will you confess to _her_?" She asked,

"He? Confess? To who?" I asked her, giving a confuse look. Even though I know what she really mean is…

"Don't use your innocent face and tune!" Miyako-san said.

"Ah, Enough Miyako-san! Don't start it just for this morning!" Iori-kun said. He knows that Miyako wants to start her day to teasing me about _her_. "Anyway Takeru-san, why didn't you use your hat anymore?" Iori-kun asked me.

"Umm... well..." As I started, suddenly, Miyako-san's voice was beat my voice and she run away.

"AAAHHH! MIMI-ONESAMA! OHAYO! AHHH! KEN-KUN! SO YOU REALLY APPLIED FOR THIS SCHOOL? I'M SO HAPPY! YOU SHOULD JOIN THE BEST CLUB IN THIS HIGH SCHOOL: COMPUTER CLUB!" Miyako-san said with her loud voice.

Iori-kun and I were just sweat dropping. And soon, we could hear about her fight with Daisuke-kun about Ken-san's club. And decided to join Miyako-san.

"Maybe he will join Kendo club in my elementary school?" Iori-kun said.

"Or… Maybe he will join Basketball club?" I said, joining with him.

And soon… I could see _her_… with _her_ green sailor-uniform. It really fits with _her_.

_Someone_ who I really cared for, and _someone_ who I want to protect to the most. _Someone_ who has a smile that I treasured to my heart.

My childhood friend, my best friend, my Light.

And _someone_… who I really like.

She is... Yagami Hikari.

She looks so cute and beautiful with her clip in her hair. With her red eyes, and her almost-shoulder length hair.

I heard Taichi-san make a joke to me about little Ishida. I just laugh for it. I'm happy with it. Why not? My parents were finally reunite!

As Taichi-san and my nii-san starts their 'fake' fight, suddenly Mimi-san whisper something to me.

"Ne, Takeru-kun, Hikari-chan said that she want to see you so badly." She whispered. I wonder what is it?

So, I poke her shoulder, say ohayo to her.

"Mimi-san said that you want to see me. Is something wrong?" I asked her. I wonder what is it? Is it important? But I guess Mimi-san just want to tease us. And yeah, my prediction is right. She give a confuse look. "Again…" I said, sighing.

"Ne, Takeru-kun, you look so good with your uniform." She said to me. I almost blush with her statement. But I tried to hide it. And I could see a tiny pink in her cheek. I wonder why?

"Really? Arrigatou! You also look so cu... good." I said. I almost said cute. I mean, she is so cute with her uniform. But, what should I do if I said cute..?

Besides, there's no one who knows my feelings towards her, except Patamon. He kept telling me that she _likes_ me, and only me. But, I'm not sure about it. Besides, we never talk about our crush to each other anymore since that day. Plus, I don't want to know it. It will just leave me a wound.

If I told her, means that I will risk a half of my precious things in my life: her smile, her voice, her laugh, and the most important thing is, our friendship.

And I don't want that.

For me, her happiness is the most important thing.

Maybe it is better to keep this feeling…

Or maybe should I thrown this?

No! I can't! This is my feeling to her! I can't throw it easily!

And.. I don't want either…

Soon, Daisuke-kun was interrupting us. He said that Hikari-chan told him that he is good with his uniform and she said to him first. I just laugh and sweat drop. And soon, Taichi-san call him, because he want to ask about soccer team in this high school.

"Ne, Hikari-chan" I started. "Do you... really say like that?" I asked her curiously.

"He said it first. So I couldn't do anything but replied it, right?" She said, sighing. I just laugh as my empathy.

"Don't laugh!" She said.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, I'm just wondering with the lucky guy that will get a counter attack from Daisuke-kun later? Haha" I said, laughing. Oh my… That words come from my mouth by itself… Please, I don't need your answer. I don't want to hear it. _I don't want. Please, don't answer it._

But, deep inside my heart, I want to know who he is. The only person _who really focusing in her heart_…

_I want to know_

_Is he me? I hope so…_

She just keep silent. And she look at me with a curious look.

And then she laugh. Yeah, I can feel the beats of my heart was getting faster, and faster…

"Ne, Takeru-kun, you don't need to worry about Daisuke-kun's counter attack to him! I will protect him from Daisuke-kun!" She said. I just laugh, and soon Iori-kun call me, he want to ask something. So, I start to walk to Iori-kun's direction.

And, I know that she is murmuring something. But, I don't pay attention for it.

'_Like the way you protecting me...'_

* * *

*Note: As you can see, I give some Focus and Reflection's elements again in this chapter. Maybe I'll give some in my later chapter.

Oh yeah in Japan, like is almost has the same meaning with love.

And starts from this, Takeru's name is Ishida, not Takaishi anymore ;)

Like my previous fics, Reviews and Critics were accepted as usual. So, It will make me happier if you give me it all. Please review to let me know about everything you think about this first chapter..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	3. Best Friend That I Really Like

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon. I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 2: Best friend that I really like

Hikari's POV

'_Like the way you protecting me…'_

Takeru-kun asked me about the lucky _boy_ who will get a counter-attack from Daisuke-kun. Poor him. That _boy_ is himself. Even he didn't know it.

I just give him a curious look, hope that he could get the signal from me.

And he didn't.

And so, I just give him a laugh, and said that I will protect _him _from Daisuke-kun. Yes, _him._

_Like the way he protecting me…_

Soon, all of us arrive to our school… Me, Takeru-kun, Daisuke-kun, and Ken-san come to the board to found out our class…

"I hope all of us will be in the same class!" Takeru-kun said

"I just hope that I could be in the same class with Hikari-chan, not with you..." Daisuke-kun said. Takeru-kun just laugh with his comment.

"But, I think you are not lucky today, Daisuke-san" Ken-san said, pointing the board

"Ne, Daisuke-kun, sadly, your dreams not come true." I said, sticking out my tongue.

"What? Wha!? How could it be? Me and Ken in 1-A?! Hikari-chan and Takeru in 1-B?!" Daisuke-kun yelled.

"That's the fact…" Takeru-kun said.

"Hmph! No problem! Next year we will be in the same class, right, Hikari-chan?" Daisuke-kun said to me.

"Sadly Daisuke-kun, Did you never hear that this school won't change the class for three years?" Takeru-kun said.

"WHAT?! A… AHHH! Hikari-chan! I want in the same class with you!" Daisuke-kun said. I just sighed. Both Takeru-kun and Ken-san just laugh with Daisuke-kun's reaction.

And… I think this is my lucky day.. Really! I didn't have the same class with Daisuke-kun! Besides, I'm in the same class with Takeru-kun!

* * *

Soon, the opening ceremony was start. The headmaster give his speech. Both me and Takeru-kun beside at each other.

"This is kind of a boring speech." Takeru-kun whispered, sighing.

"Yeah, but this is a must" I said, giggling.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" He asked, looking at me with his blue eyes. Of course, I can feel my heartbeat. His blue eyes really was… an _eternal reflection_ to me.

"Nothing!" I said, hiding my blush.

"Really? There's something. Tell me!" He asked, giving his puppy eyes. I can't hold it anymore. My face is going to be red because of it…

"Hey! Are you sick?" He asked me, putting his hand to my forehead with a worry face.

"No! No! I'm just feel hot! Anyway, Takeru-kun, why didn't you use your usual hat anymore?" I asked him, trying to avoid his question even more.

"He? I want to change my style. What's up? Didn't it fit to me?" He asked.

"No! No! You look so great without it!" I answered, chuckling. Which starts to make me blush again… Soon, I could hear two of my classmates's gossip

"Hey, we are in the same class with Takeru-kun!" One of them whispered. She is Mina-chan, one of my classmates when we were in elementary school.

"Yeah, so is Hikari-chan" The other whispered. She is Ai-chan, also one of my classmates when we were in elementary school.

"But there's no Daisuke-kun" Mina-chan whispered.

"It means that Daisuke-kun in the other class?" Ai-chan whispered.

"Means that... there's no barricade between both of them!" Mina-chan whispered.

Mina-chan and Ai-chan love to make some gossips. They often make some gossip about me and Takeru-kun, and the result is: Daisuke-kun yelled to them.

"Girls love to make some gossips, eh?" Takeru-kun whispered to me.

"Yeah, include Miyako-san" I answered him with a giggle. He just giggle me back. I love his giggle, and his smile.

* * *

"So, Takeru-san, which club will you join?" Ken-san asked, walking together with us. Now we are in club exhibitions, there are so many clubs, very different with our elementary school.

"Basket club, that's my only interest. So, you will join Soccer club or Computer club?" Takeru-kun asked him.

"He will join Soccer club with me! Ken, forget about Computer club!" Daisuke-kun said, answering Takeru-kun's question.

"What about you, Hikari-chan?" Takeru-kun asked.

"Umm.. Maybe Photography club?" I answered him.

"Really? I will be your first model!" Daisuke-kun said.

"Baka…" The three of us said it together. Soon, we arrive at Basket club's exhibition, the club that Takeru-kun really interested with.

"Ah, Basket club! I will stay here. I need to register on it. You could go to see another exhibition. Well, Ja Ne!" Takeru-kun said, waving his hand.

"Matte! I will come with you!" I said, joining him.

"Me too!" Daisuke-kun said.

"Daisuke-san! We can't! Like Taichi-san's have say before, soccer club's test is in 15 minutes! We need to hurry!" Ken-san said, dragging Daisuke-kun away to us.

"HIKARI-CHAN~~" Daisuke-kun yelled. I just giggle. Arrigatou Ken-san!

"You really want to accompany me? I need to take a test to join this club. It will waste your time, eh?" Takeru-kun asked.

"No problem. Besides, the exhibitions will be end in afternoon, right?" I said.

"Well..." He said.

"You don't want me to accompany you?" I said, giving him a sad expression.

"No! No! I just want to say arrigatou! But after this, let me accompany you, okay?" He answered, laughing. I just giggle. I know he won't let me through the exhibition all by myself.

* * *

"So… Are you ready for the test?" One of Basketball's member asked him.

"Anytime" Takeru-kun answered and starts to following that basketball's member.

"Ne, Takeru-kun, I will watch you from above there. Ganbatte!" I said, winking to him.

His face was suddenly blush and he smile to me and said "Arrigatou!"

His smile... really make me blush and smile even more…

Soon, I come above to watch his test. I must admit, his skill has increased even more. He found his love to basket when he was in grade 3rd. I remember it, when we both in grade 2nd, He is so short. I even taller than him! But now, he is taller than me.

I can't stop smiling when I watch him. I _like_ him. Really really _like_ him. I like it when he play basket. He always laugh when he play it. He really loves it, and really enjoy it. He is so cute, even when he hold his basketball, use his sport shirt and full of sweat.

And soon, he recognize that I was smiling to him. And he give his smile to me, even give me his laugh. I was blush with it... I just give him a wave and smile, to support him.

_I like him no matter how he is…_

* * *

"So, did they accept you?" I asked him.

"Haha, of course!" He said, laughing. "Speaking of basket, I suddenly remember when Daisuke-kun was hit by an unknown basketball when we were grade 5th!" He said.

"Yeah, and later, Tailmon told me that Chibimon was so angry because of that!" I said, laughing.

"Patamon also ever told me that Chibimon was angry because of his closeness with Tailmon. Well, like partner like owner, eh?" He said, still laughing.

"Takeru-kun! Don't say about it. You know I hate it." I said, giving him a sigh.

"Ah, Gomennasai! Don't be angry, please" He begged. I just laugh.

"No! I won't calm down until you buy me a juice" I said to him.

"Okay then... Peach juice?" He asked.

"You bet!" I said, laughing. He just give me his cute smile. And I love it.

"I will buy it later after you register to Photography club. Then, we can enjoy our juice, okay?" He said, winking. I nodded. He always knows what I want, and what I need.

Soon, we arrive at Photography club. We both look at the photos. Many nice photos in there. I feel more exciting about joining this club.

"So, are you excited about this?" Takeru-kun asked.

"Yeah, you know I love photos" I answered.

"If you love it, you should join it. Here is the registration sheet." A sudden voice from one of photography's member made me look at her. She give me a registration sheet. "Don't worry, you don't need a test for it" She added.

I accept it and start to fill it. After I finished it, I give it back to her.

"Well, it must be very nice to come to the exhibitions with boyfriend, eh?" She said, laughing to us. And me and Takeru-kun were blushing.

"E... Eh..? We are just friend! Best friend!" Both of us said it together, blushing hard. And we immediately leave Photography's club.

"Well, girls really love gossips." Takeru-kun said.

"Did that gossips… disturb you?" I asked him.

To tell the truth, I don't mind with all of it. The matter is I'm not sure Takeru-kun wouldn't mind. I mean, he likes someone, and many people made some gossips about us…

He just give me a confuse look. And finally he say something.

"No, of course not. That just some kind of gossips, right?" He said.

He didn't mind with it. But it doesn't mean he love that gossip, right? I guess, he just didn't want to make me worry about that gossips because he likes someone and there's a gossip about our relationship.

"O… Oh... What if..._ that girl_... heard it?" I asked him curiously.

"Eh?"

"No. Never mind." I said. He just give me a confuse look.

There was an awkward silence between us. And I feel so uncomfortable with it. And finally, he break the silence.

"I ever said to you that... _she_ _likes someone_, eh?" He started. "Besides, why did you ask me that? I mean, you wouldn't mind with it?" He asked.

This is the first time for us to discuss about this since that day. I don't want to discuss this. Please Takeru-kun, I don't want to hear about _her_…

"No. I mean, we are best friend, right?" Answered me. I glance at his eyes. And it looks about of… some of disappointment?

Or maybe I was wrong..?

"Yeah. You're right." He said as he a small smile form from his lip. But that wasn't the smile that I loved. That was a smile full of... disappointment?

Soon, with juice in my hand, we sit on bench behind school building, and starts to drink my juice. A peach juice. My favorite juice.

There's an awkward silence again between us. I can't hold it anymore. So, I start to break the silence.

"Ne, Takeru-kun" I started.

"Hm?"

"Why are you sad?" I asked him.

"Eh?"

And he is sad right now. I don't know why. I hate to see his sad expression.

'Cause he is my best friend that I really really like, and love…

* * *

Takeru's POV

I feel a little bit disappointed with her statement: We are best friend. I think she wouldn't mind because she has some kind of… feeling to me.

But that's all because we are best friend. _Best friend._

I give her smile, to make sure she didn't notice my disappointment. But, the smile that I give is.. a disappointment smile.

Soon, after I bought her a juice as my promise, we sit on bench behind school building. I start to drink my juice. And try to forget that last conversation. There's an awkward silence between us. But soon, she broke it.

"Ne, Takeru-kun" She started.

"Hm?"

"Why are you sad?" She asked me.

"Eh?"

She asked me why I feel sad. Yeah, I can't hide it from her. Maybe she notice that my smile isn't the usual smile that I give her.

"Sad for what?" I asked her, trying to avoid it.

"Don't lie, Takeru-kun. Just tell me." She said.

And I can't avoid the question. I should answer it. But, of course I won't tell her the truth reason.

I'm sorry for lied to you. I never lied to you about anything, except about all of this stuff…

"I just... remembering when I found out that… _she likes someone_… That's all…" I answered.

"O... Oh…"

I drink my juice. Usually, I love it. But now, I even can't feel how tasty this juice was.

"Ne, Takeru-kun" She started. "I know how you feel was. 'Cause we were in the same loop, right?" She said. "You know how I feel when... when I..." She added but I cut her statement.

"Hikari-chan, could we talk about another stuff? I don't want to talk about it... really.." I said to her and giving her a little smile. I know she is sad right now. I don't want to see her sad. I need her smile, not her sad expression.

"Well, if that's what you want… What about we talk about Sora-san and Yamato-san relationship? How is their progress?" She asked me, exciting. I just laugh about it. I told her everything I know. And she laugh for all of it.

I've succeed to make her smiling and laughing again. I hate to see her sad. I'll hate someone that make her sad, even crying.

Even if that person is myself.

'Cause she is my best friend that I really like, and love…

* * *

*Note: This chapter tells about School's exhibition. Yeah, this is really Manga's style, but…. Never mind...

I decided to make Hikari join Photography club. I think it fits her, eh?

Oh yeah, I hope you can imagine everything that I'd try to told you!

Reviews and Critics were accepted as usual. It will make me happier if you give it all to me. So, please review to let me know about everything you think about this chapter..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

P.S: Don't be shy to give a review and critics. I won't be angry, instead, I'll be very glad for it ;)

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	4. Sakura and Blooming Love in Sweet Spring

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon. I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 3: Sakura and Blooming Love in Sweet Spring

Hikari's POV

This year, all of Chosen Children have some nice plans. One of it is seeing Hanami (1).

And this is spring. Means that we could enjoy it.

"So, this Sunday we will see Hanami, right?" Miyako-san said.

"Yeah! I will make a ramen to all of you!" Daisuke-kun said, exciting.

"Will it make me stomachache?" Iori-kun asked him. Daisuke-kun only give him a glare. All of us just laugh with Iori-kun's comment.

"Anyway Iori-kun, could you ask your okaasan to make us a kanpyomaki (2)?" Miyako-san asked him soon after we stopped our laugh.

"Sure, that's my plan!" Iori-kun said.

"Kanpyomaki! I love it!" Hawkmon said. Hawkmon really loves it, right?

"Anyway, Miyako-san, you will bring some of snacks from your convenience store, eh?" Takeru-kun asked Miyako-san.

"Of course! You don't need to worry about it!" She answered him happily.

"Bring me some ice creams!" Patamon said happily.

"I want a kissy jelly!" Tailmon said.

"Hikari-chan, what will you bring?" Daisuke-kun asked me, exciting.

"I have a plan to make karaage (3) with oniichan" I answered.

"Ah, I will love it!" Daisuke-kun said. I just sweat dropped.

"As usual" Ken-san said, amusing with Daisuke-kun's usual behavior.

"Anyway, Ken-kun, what will you bring for this Hanami?" Miyako-san asked her crush, exciting.

"I will ask my okaasan to make me some onigiris" Ken-san answered.

"Waow, I'd loved it!" Takeru-kun said.

"So, Takeru, what will you bring?" Daisuke-kun asked him curiously.

"Me and nii-san decided to make a sandwich" He answered.

"Ah, both you and Hikari-chan make the food together with your siblings. Why didn't Taichi-senpai and Yamato-senpai make it together, so both of you could make it together?" Miyako-san asked us, with her evil smirk, and was start to teasing me.

"Whatever…" We answered, sighing

But actually Miyako-san's idea was brilliant. It will be very nice if we make some foods together…

"Miyako! Don't say like that!" Daisuke-kun yelled. Yeah, the war will start very soon.

"What? You don't like it? I'm just suggesting them to make some foods together!" Miyako-san answered. "It will be very nice if I could eat food that made from two lovers" She added, starting to dream like a maniac. Both me and Takeru-kun start to blush with Miyako-san's statement.

"Hikari-chan, Takeru-kun, what's made both of you blush?" Miyako-san asked us, smirking. "Did both of you have an illusion to make food together for this Hanami?" She asked. "Or….. Maybe both of you already have a plan to build a household together someday?" She added, smirking with her very evil smirk.

"MIYAKO-SAN!" Both of us yelled at her, blushing very hard. Both of our face were so red, like a fever.

"Or maybe…." She said, rolling her eyes, and starts to think any other ideas to tease us. But was cut by Daisuke-kun's yell.

"MIYAKO! ENOUGH!" Daisuke-kun yelled.

Soon, the war between Miyako-san and Daisuke-kun start. All of us except them just laugh with it.

But I can't stop thinking about Miyako-san's statement: build a household. I kept blushing with that statement.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, don't think about Miyako-san's statement, 'key?" Takeru-kun said, trying his best to hide his blush.

I know he feel bad with this. There's two reasons for it: One, he knows that I like someone. But, he didn't know that 'someone' is himself…

Another thing is, he likes someone…

"I think, Miyako-san's tease skill increase everyday…" I said to him. Both of us just laugh.

"Be careful you guys, her skill will reach to maximum soon." Ken-san said, closing both of his ears, 'cause of Daisuke-kun and Miyako-san loud voice.

"You too, Ken-san" Iori-kun said.

"For what?" He asked.

"You didn't realize it dagyaa? So sad…" Armadimon said.

I know both of them were talking about Miyako-san's secret crush. Both me and Takeru-kun just keep silent about it. Poor Ken-san, he even didn't know what they meant.

* * *

Sunday is come so fast. Crowd of people want to see Hanami. I must admit, this is one of most people like to do during Spring season.

All of us held a carpet to sit on. And start to open each foods. All of the foods look so delicious. Our digimon also enjoy it.

"Kanpyomaki that made by Iori-kun's okaasan is the best!" Miyako-san said, eating it. Tears of happiness was out from her eyes.

"Really? I prefer this Sora-san's mochi. It really suits for Spring style!" I said, responding to Miyako-san. Meanwhile, I look at Sora-san, who give Yamato-san a box of… bento (4)?

"Wah! Sora! You didn't make it for me! I'm so sad!" Oniichan said, pretending to be sad. Or maybe he is really sad?

"You didn't ask for this before!" Sora-san said, eating Yamato-san's sandwich homemade. Soon, all of us laugh.

I start to take my camera out, and start to give a shoot to all of them. Mostly the photos is about they give a piece together, about they eat the foods, about their laugh.

"Hey, Hikari-chan, Can you take a photo of me and Yamato-kun?" Sora-san asked me shyly.

"Of course. Just give me your nice pose!" I said happily. Soon, both of them give their pose. Yamato-san was put his hand on Sora-san's shoulder, and Sora-san smile shyly.

I must admit, I envy with this photo. I want to take a photo like this… with Takeru-kun... Just both of us on it. I also want his photo so badly. The photo that only him on it. But that is a very hard thing to do. I guess, he didn't want to take a photo just for himself.

"Lovey dovey, eh?" Takeru-kun said, who sat next to me, to both Sora-san and Yamato-san.

"Yeah, that's why I suggested you to find a girlfriend soon." Yamato-san said.

"Yeah, yeah…" He just nodded. I guess he pretended not to hear anything…

"He always says like that. Meanwhile, Sora-san is the one who confess her love." He whispered to my ear. I just giggle with his comment.

Soon, Mimi-san start to take out her Karaoke box, and starts to sing. She has a very beautiful voice. I really enjoy it until my oniichan starts to take the mic and sing a song. And after that, Daisuke-kun joining oniichan to sing. And the karaoke become messy soon. As I put my hands to my ears, I start to realize that Takeru-kun starts to stand up.

"Where did you go?" I asked. He pointed the way. I guess, he thought that I won't hear his voice, 'cause of oniichan and Daisuke-kun's voice. And so, I took my camera and join him.

* * *

Soon, we arrive at a quiet place. The place was full of Sakura that starts to bloom.

"They were so noisy. I can't hold it anymore." Takeru-kun said, giggling.

"Same" I answered him, replying his giggle.

"Maybe this place is much better. Let's sit there" He said, pointing a place to sit, under the Sakura tree. "Oh yeah, want some chupa chups? Here." He said, taking out that candy from his pocket and give it to me.

We sit under the Sakura tree. And eat our chupa chups. There were so many Sakura flowers. I love Spring, 'Cause Spring is the only season that could turn all around me to be a Soft Pink style because of Sakura. As I watch it, I can feel how warm Spring air is.

"Sakura was so incredible pretty" I said as I watched it.

"Yeah, this reminds me with your crest. It has a flower form with Pink color on it." He said.

"Yeah… You know that I love spring, right?" I said to him.

"Yeah even your birthday is on winter…" He said to me. I just giggle.

"Any problem?" I asked him. He just laugh.

"Sakura is one of your favorite flower, right?" He asked me.

"He-em!" I nodded and smiled.

He is right. Sakura is one of my favorite flower. Sakura really reminds me to my crest. My crest is like a flower with Pink color on it. It really looks like Sakura. My crest of Light. That was one of special crest. That will shine the world. And his crest, crest of Hope. It has a yellow color, really reminds me with his blond hair. Those two crests, as Qinglongmon ever told us, were special crests.

I remember clearly what Qinglongmon said to us...

___"Courage, Love, Knowledge were held from their own hearts. But Light, Light gives a life for this world. And Hope, Hope is for hoping that Light won't fade, even darkness surrounded us. When your hearts were united, a new power was born, and the Light will shine even more."_

And now, I was sit under Sakura tree, together with you. Watching this lovely flower, my lovely flower, with my lovely best friend, and someone that I really like. With Spring's warm air blow to us.

"The air also warm. Right, Takeru-kun?" I asked him.

"Yeah, this air really makes me sleepy." He answered, starting to yawn. I just giggle.

I still watch Sakura, that pretty flower. And soon, I could feel there's something on my shoulder. It was… Takeru-kun's head.

"Just for a moment… please... lend me your shoulder…" He said with a very sleepy voice and starts to shut both of his eyes. I start to blush very hard with his action. And soon, he was sleeping peacefully.

I smile, and stroke his hair gently, to make sure he feel relax. I can feel his hair was so smooth. His face was cuter than usual when he sleep. Now, he was sleeping like a baby. I must admit, he has a very baby face and an innocent face, especially when he is sleeping just like now. My cheek start to get pink, just like Sakura that surrounding us now. Without realizing it, I start to take my camera and took a photo of his innocent sleeping face from his side. I blush when I realize it, and smile for it.

Soon, I feel so sleepy and relax 'cause of Spring's air, and I shut both of my eyes, and start to sleep.

* * *

Takeru's POV

I open both of my eyes. I feel so relax after have some nice nap. And I forgot that I was sleeping on Hikari-chan's shoulder. I blush hard when I remember something I said to her with my half-conscious before. I asked her if she could lend me her shoulder!

I immediately woke up and look at someone next to me. But, she was sleeping peacefully. I just give her a smile. And put her head on my shoulder. And make sure she feel relax. Unconsciously, she put one of her hand over mine. And the other one still hold her camera. I blush, but smile.

I look at her innocent face, her beauty face when she was sleeping. Her beauty brown hair, and a pink in her cheek. She was sleeping peacefully.

Sakura really surrounding us. I know she loves it. Sakura is one of her favorite flower. It is a very beautiful flower, _almost like_ _her_, that has a beautiful face and personality.

Soon, she open both of her eyes. Her head was still on my shoulder. She didn't know that she was sleeping on my shoulder.

"Hey. Have a nice sleep?" I asked her.

"A… Ah.." She still in a half conscious. And soon she starts to feel that one of her hand was over mine, and her head was on my shoulder. She immediately got up, and blush with all of it.

"Go... Gomennasai!" She said, rubbing both of her eyes.

"Hey, no problem. I don't mind." I said, giving her a smile.

"Really?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Arrigatou then. So, have a nice sleep?" She asked me, smiling at me.

"Not bad at all. The air really supports me to sleep" I answered. She just giggle with my answer.

Soon, she took her camera, and starts to take a photo for Sakura, the flower that she really loves. All around us were in Pink style. She smile happily for it.

I look up and see Sakura flowers and start to enjoyed Spring's air that blows to me.

* * *

Hikari's POV

When I woke up, my head was on Takeru-kun's shoulder, and one of my hand was over his. I immediately got up after realize it. Starts to blush, I begged for his forgiveness. And he said that he didn't mind with it.

I look up to Sakura that has surround us. And took my camera, starts to take a photo for it. This is pretty, so pretty. And I look at Takeru-kun, who seems to enjoy Spring's air.

"Ne, Hikari-chan." He starts. Do you get some good photos?" He asked me.

"Yeah! You want to see it?" I offered. He nodded. So, I give him my camera.

And I forget that there's a photo when he slept on it!

"Ah! Give me back my camera!" I said by a sudden.

"Ha? Why?" He asked, giving me a confuse look.

"Just give me back!" I answered, trying to took my camera, but he lift my camera up.

"No! There must be something on it! Let me find it!" He said, looking at my camera. I start to blush hard. No... This can't be happen! He will be angry if he found it!

Soon, he stare at my camera. Wonder, confuse, all mixed in his face. He have found it. I feel embarrassed, and afraid that he will be angry. But, suddenly, I could heard he burst of laugh.

"So, this is what made you worry?" He asked me, still laughing hard.

"I'm afraid you will be angry, so…" I said to him.

"No, of course not!" He said, still giggling. "But, I never known that my face is just like a baby when I slept" He added, giving me back my camera.

"You slept like a baby..." I said, giggling. He just laugh and look up to enjoy Sakura again.

Sakura's petals starts to flying and spreading on air. This is beautiful. Very beautiful. As he watch the Sakura that surrounds us, and feeling spring's warm air, a smile appear from his lip. A smile that I want him to share just for me. I start to blush a little, and unconsciously…

CLICK!

I took a photo of him… again…

"Eh?!" He look at me with a confuse face.

"Ah! Gomen!" I said to him. But he quickly took my camera, maybe he will erase it…

But he didn't.

"Why you only took my photo? Let's took a photo together! We never did it before, Eh?" He said to me. I surprised with his favor. Of course, this is something that I've waited for...

"You… you want..?" I asked him, curious

"If you don't mind..." He said, a small pink color starts to appear on his cheek as he smile.

"Just give your best pose, okay?" He said. Soon, He put his hand in front of both of us with camera on his hand. His other hand give a piece. A smile appear from his lip. And maybe with a little blush… I give a piece pose, and give me my best smile... just for him…

CLICK!

"Not bad at all!" I said, looking the result.

"Maybe I have a talent for it?" He said, also looking the result. I just laugh with his comment.

"By the way, I wonder if all of them were searching both of us?" I said to him.

"Ah you're right! Let's go back before Taichi-san and nii-san call the police!" He said, laughing. I know both oniichan and Yamato-san wouldn't do it. Instead, I bet they both were very happy about our sudden vanish. So were Mimi-san and Miyako-san.

"Ah! Matte Hikari-chan!" He said after he stood up.

"Hm?"

"There's a Sakura petals on your hair. Let me take it." He said, giving me a smile.

As spring air spread and more Sakura petals fly, he took the petals on my hair. Really, his action make my heart trembling faster. As he smiled, I can see his cheek was also start to blush into pink by little, so am I. I just smile with this. I give him my smile that I just want him to see it. And so, we both blush like Sakura color that spreads around us...

"Arrigatou..." I said, giving him a blush and smile. He just smiled me back.

"Umm... Hikari-chan?" He said.

"Hm?"

"Can I get the data of our photo later?" He asked.

"Sure. For what?" I asked

"Can't I have my photo with my best friend?" He said. I just laugh.

"Sure you can!" I answered him. But, just... best friend..

_Best friend… _He said _best friend_.

I know he likes someone. So that's why, He just treat me as his best friend…

But…

As Sakura flower blooming in this sweet season, I also can feel that…

My love for you… is also blooming… even more...

* * *

*Note: First of all, Sorry for made you wait. Actually I want to update this about a few days ago, but because of maintenance during this week... well... I guess I should delay this...

I love Sakura! That is a pretty flower *even actually I haven't saw it yet lol.

I really love this chapter! Especially when Takeru took sakura petals from Hikari's hair (actually, I want to put this in chapter 2, but I guess put this in Chapter 3 will make some emotion lol)

Oh yeah, about this statement:

_"Courage, Love, Knowledge were held from their own hearts. But Light, Light gives a life for this world. And Hope, Hope is for hoping that Light won't fade, even darkness surrounded us. When your hearts were united, a new power was born, and the Light will shine even more."_

This is from episode 37. This is one of my favorite episode, because there's Takari evidence. I translate this from Japanese version, yes, JAPANESE VERSION

___**When your hearts were united**, a new power was born, and the Light will shine even more_**_  
_**

UP UNTIL NOW, I KEPT WONDERING, WHO'S HEARTS IT WERE? ALL OF THE CHOSEN CHILDREN? OR JUST BOTH OF THEM?! :3 :3

Just my thought, I think he directs to Takeru and Hikari. I mean, if it were all of the Chosen Children, Qinglongmon will also mention Friendship for Daisuke, Sincerity for Miyako, Reliability for Iori and (I don't know if this is one of them or not...) Kindness for Ken, right? Plus looks like he explains about Light and Hope's speciality...

And I'm sorry, this is fiction site, not Takari site. I'm out of control...

About Hikari's birthday, I will tell it more during winter scene...

Anyway, please read my oneshot: A Place to be Called Home and my challenge fics: Panic Scandals!

_P.S: I think this chapter really fits with Digimon song: Toki no Sugiyuku Mama ni._

1. Hanami is the Japanese traditional custom of enjoying the transient beauty of flowers, "flower" in this case almost always meaning Sakura (cherry blossoms) or less often, Ume (plum blossoms). Starts from the end of March to early May, sakura bloom all over Japan.

2. Kanpyomaki is the dried gourd roll is a simple thin roll that soaks the gourd in water and a mixture of sugar, soy sauce and rice wine. Traditionally no wasabi is used. This is a great roll for vegetarian or vegans or possibly just those who aren't ready for raw fish yet. (Miyako loves kanpyomaki made by Iori's mother)

3. Karaage is is a Japanese cooking technique in which various foods — most often meat and fish — are deep fried in oil. Small pieces of the food are marinated in a mix of soy sauce, garlic, and/or ginger, then lightly coated with a seasoned wheat flour or potato starch mix, and fried in a light oil — similar to the preparation of tempura.

4. Bento is a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine. A traditional bento holds rice, fish or meat, with pickled or cooked vegetables, usually in a box-shaped container

Thanks to Wikipedia!

Reviews and Critics were accepted as usual. It will make me happier if you give it all to me. So, please review to let me know about everything you think about this chapter..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	5. A Perfect Relationship

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon. I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 4: A Perfect Relationship

Hikari's POV

Today, I come to school as usual. I still remembered yesterday's Hanami. Like I've predicted, both oniichan and Yamato-san didn't worry about us. Instead, they were happy…

FLASHBACK

"Hey!" Both me and Takeru-kun yelled.

"Finally we found you! Where did you two go?!" Daisuke-kun asked.

"Like I've said before, they are going for a date! You don't need to worry about it!" Yamato-san said, smirking to us.

"Don't say any lie, Yamato-san!" Daisuke-kun said.

"But that's the truth!" Miyako-san said, starting to dream like a maniac. Soon, there's a fight between Daisuke-kun and Miyako-san.

Both of us just sighed, since we knew that this will happen when we'd be back...

END FLASHBACK

As I opened my locker, I found a letter on it. I wonder from who is it? Maybe from Daisuke-kun? Or Miyako-san? And so, I took it and put it on my bag, and decided to read it later. Soon, I arrived at my classroom, sit to my seat, and wait for someone next to my seat. He hasn't come yet.

"Ohayo, Hikari-chan" Someone poke on my shoulder. It was Ai-chan.

"Ohayo Ai-chan!" I answered.

"Waiting for him?" She asked, pointing at Takeru-kun's seat.

"Yes… I mean, not like you've imagine!" I answered.

"Yeah and your blush tell me everything." She said and left. Yeah, I was blushing with her statement…

And suddenly, I remember about letter from my locker. So, I open it and read it. And it was… A love letter?

'_Dear Yagami Hikari. I kept watching you for some several days. And thinking about you. And I must tell you this. I like you. I want you to be my girlfriend. Could you meet me behind the school building and give me your answer after the school end? I will wait for you'_

I was speechless. Someone declared his love for me? I know this is not the first time, 'cause Daisuke-kun often said something like this, and I didn't care about it. And I know, this is not Daisuke-kun's handwritten. This is someone's handwritten that I don't know who! And now, that someone asked me to be his girlfriend? I mean, someone that I don't know!

"Ohayo, Hikari-chan! Eh? What are you reading?" Takeru-kun's voice wake me up.

"A... Ah.." My face still speechless. I give him the letter. He sit on his seat and starts to read it. After finishing it, he gave me a confuse look.

"From who?" He asked, with a confuse look.

"One thing that I really know is: This is not from Daisuke-kun..." I answered him, also confuse.

"I also know it, I know Daisuke-kun's handwritten very well…" He said to me. "Maybe this is from someone that you like?" He added.

"No..." I answered.

"Are you sure?" He asked curiously. I nodded.

"Why are you so sure?" He asked again.

I gulped. What should I answer? I mean, there's no way I will answer: This is not your handwritten!

"Gomennasai, I think… we shouldn't talk about him…" I answered.

"Oh…" He said.

Actually, I feel a little bit disappointed. His face is like his usual face. I mean, there's no sign of jealous in his face. I guess Tailmon's prediction about he likes me was wrong…

"So, will you accept him?" He asked, curiously.

"Of course not! I mean, he is someone that I don't know, or maybe I never talked with him?" I answered. "Plus, I don't want to have a kind of relationship that only one of them fall in love." I added. Yeah, I don't want to have that kind of relationship. I wish I have a relationship that both of us really fall in love to each other.

And I wish, I have that kind of relationship, just with you. A relationship where both of us fall in love to each other…

"Same with me…" He said. "I'm not a kind of person who wants that kind of relationship. Really." He added.

"Anyway, will you come behind the school building after school?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course. I need to give him my answer. And Takeru-kun, will you do me a favor?" I asked him, hoping that he want to do my favor.

"Sure. What is it?" He asked.

"I want you… to accompany me after school…" I begged.

"What?!" He said.

"Please. This is the first time for me to reject someone that I don't know." I said. "You could hide in bushes. Please, Takeru-kun…" I begged.

"Umm… well... if that what you want…" He said.

I smile to him. I know that he will. Even thought I know he is a bit awkward with my favor.

Soon, our sensei is come. Means that the lesson is start.

* * *

"So, Hikari-chan…" Started one of my classmates, Miku-chan. "Are you and Ishida-kun a couple?" She asked me. Now, we are in PE. Boys are playing basketball, girls are playing volley.

"What?" I asked her.

"I asked if both you and Ishida-kun a couple now?" Miku-chan repeated.

"No! No! He is my best friend!" I answered, waving my hand.

"Really? But the way you two act… really looks like both of you were a couple!" Miku-chan said. I just blush with her statement.

"They will… but later." Ai-chan said by a sudden. She started her gossip.

"Really? When?" Miku-chan asked, exciting.

"Both of you… stop your gossip, please... He is just my friend, best friend!" I said as I sighed. Even actually, I really want him to be my boyfriend.

"Ne, Hikari-chan" Ai-chan starts. "You know that best friend can be the best boyfriend?" Ai-chan said. I just blush with her statement.

"Plus, why are you blush hard?" She added.

"Ne, Hikari-chan" Miku-chan started. "You are so lucky to have him as your childhood best friend ." She said.

"But, If you like him, I suggest you to tell him soon" She added.

I don't know, why people around me loves to make gossip? In my class, there's Ai-chan. In Chosen Children's group, there's Miyako-san and Mimi-san…

But to tell the truth, they were right: best friend can be the best boyfriend. And yeah, I like him. Really like him. Or maybe I'm crazy about him.

But, the matter is, he likes someone else, someone that I don't know who…

"Whatever you say…" I answered them.

Hikari-chan! Don't say like that! I bet, there are so many girls that want to be his girlfriend in this high school! Maybe he will pick one of them?" Ai-chan said.

"He won't." I said.

"Are you sure?" Ai-chan asked.

"He doesn't want to have a kind of relationship that only one of them fall in love." I answered.

"Waow, really?" Ai-chan said. I nodded.

"He is a really good criteria for a good boyfriend. How lucky you are." Miku-chan said, laughing

"Miku-chan! Ai-chan! Enough for all of your gossip!" I said. I can't hold it anymore.

* * *

"So, Hikari-chan" Takeru-kun starts, drinking his milk. "What are you thinking?" He asked me.

I was thinking about Ai-chan's statement. To tell the truth, I'm afraid with Ai-chan's statement: Many girls want to be his girlfriend. Even I know that he will reject all of them, but, I bet, he will be more popular this time, maybe like Yamato-san? I'm afraid, one day he will forget me. Forget that I'm his best friend… No! Don't you ever think like that, Hikari! He won't! He is not a type of person who easily forget his best friends. Beside…

_He always be my side since long time ago, and protecting me since that time._

"Nothing…" I answered, avoiding his eyes.

"I ever told you that you could tell me everything, right?" He asked.

"Or… You don't trust me anymore?" He asked me again.

"No! I trust you!" I said. Soon, I sigh, and decided to tell all of my conversation with Ai-chan and Miku-chan during PE. And tell him all of my thought about forget me as his best friend. And his response is: He just laugh with it.

"Ne, Hikari-chan." He starts. "There's no way I will forget you as my best friend!" He said.

"I know, that's why I said you are not type of that person." I said.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Eh?"

"Will you ever forget me?" He asked me.

"Of course not! You are the best among all of my best friends!" I answered.

"Really?" He asked, curious with my answer.

"You don't trust me?" I asked.

"Hey! I trust you! Don't be angry, okay?" He said. I just laugh with his answer.

* * *

Takeru's POV

She is afraid one day I will forget her, forgetting her ever to be my best friend. Of course I won't! I mean, she is my best friend since childhood, and someone that I really like. There's no way I will forget her! Beside, I'm afraid she will forget me if she… has a relationship with someone she likes…

But I'm so relief. She said that I'm the best among all of her best friends. At least, she won't forget me..

And school has ended. As my promise, I will accompany her. Even though actually this is kind of privacy, but I can't reject her favor for this. To tell the truth, I don't want to do this. Since this morning, I've tried my best to hide my jealous. I don't want her to see it. It will make some misunderstanding.

"So, Takeru-kun" She starts. "You just need to hide in bushes. Is it okay?" I asked. She just nodded.

"Are you nervous?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Of course not! I mean, he is someone that I don't know!" She said. I just laugh with her answer.

While she is waiting, I hide in bushes. And I look that someone is coming. Someone that I recognize. He is… one of my senior from Basketball club!

"Yagami-san..." He started. "I kept watching you since you and Ishida-kun come to Basketball's exhibition. And I know that I like you, so will you be my…" He said but Hikari-chan cut his statement

"Gomennasai! I can't!" She said, immediately bowing.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's all because…" She said, but cut her statement. I bet, she wonder if she should say that she likes someone or not. And so, she just kept silent.

"You don't have any reason, right? Then why didn't we try it? Maybe about a week? So, you could know me better." He suggested. Well, this starts to get annoying.

"I can't..." She answered. Her voice is a little bit loud now.

"But why?" He asked.

"I... I…" She said.

"See? Come on we can try it..." He said.

I want to help her. I can't hold it anymore. I will say that she doesn't want, and he doesn't need to urge her. But, before I do it, she finally told him the reason.

"I like someone! Gomennasai!" She said and bowing again.

My senior's expression was speechless. There's a silence between them, and finally he said something.

"Well, if you say like that. I can't urge you anymore." He said.

"Gomennasai. And thanks for your feeling for me." She said.

"No problem. Good luck with him." He said, waving his hand and leave.

Soon, I reveal from the bushes. Come to her.

"Nice rejection, eh?" I said. But, all the thing that I heard is, her sobs.

"Hikari-chan?! What happened? Why are you crying?" I asked her with my concern tone.

"Nothing... I'm... just… thinking… what if I'm at his... position... I'm the one… who confess my love... to _him_... and then… _he_... reject me..." She said, crying. She is talking about _him_… again…

"Hikari-chan..." I started. "It's okay... You are just doing what you think best for you. You can't lie yourself, right? You like someone, so the best thing you can do is rejecting his feeling. Beside, you say that you don't want to have a kind of relationship that only one of them fall in love. Right? So, stop your cry, okay?" I said, trying my best to comfort her. She just nodded and look at me with her red eyes and fluffy eyes. I wiped all of her tears, and stroke her hair gently.

"Don't cry anymore, okay?" I said, giving her a smile. She just nodded.

"How about ice cream? Do you want?" I asked her, trying to forget her sadness about this. She nod, and smile.

"Arrigatou, Takeru-kun. You always know how to make me happy. You are best of the best! Arrigatou!" She said, smiling at me. I just give her a smile. I'm happy to see her smile.

And I know, that _person._.. is really special, too special... for her. Even she afraid for _his_ rejection if she confess it. Maybe that is one of reason why she didn't want to talk about _him_…

But I hope… One day, she will have a perfect relationship, with _him_…

* * *

*Note: Kind of an awkward chapter. I hope you enjoy this! ^^'

Reviews and Critics were accepted as usual. It will make me happier if you give it all to me. So, please review to let me know about everything you think about this chapter..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

P. S: Please, I really need a review to know everything about it...

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	6. To Feel Your Touches

For one of my reviewer: takedigi. Luckily, your question will be answer in this chapter

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon. I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 5: To Feel Your Touches

Hikari's POV

Spring is over. Means that summer is come. I think, this summer will be special. For this summer break, we have a plan for camping for three days! But only the older Chosen Children, because Daisuke-kun and Ken-san have a soccer practice, Miyako-san said she must help her parent during summer break, and Iori-kun, of course he can't leave his practice.

"HOOOOTTTTT! I HATE SUMMER!" Daisuke-kun yelled, flicking his hand for a wind.

"Daisuke-kun, your voice makes me feel hotter, really!" Takeru-kun said, taking a tissue and starts to wipe his sweat.

"But this summer is hot! Too hot!" He yelled "Ken! Is the air conditioner in the lowest degree?" He asked Ken-san.

"Yeah, in the lowest degree. What's the matter?" Ken-san asked.

"HOT KEN, HOT! DON'T YOU FEEL IT?!" Daisuke-kun yelled. The three of us start to get annoy about this...

"Daisuke-kun, if you yell once more, I'll leave!" I said. I was tired too tired to heard his mumble.

"Ah! Gomennasai Hikari-chan!" He begged. Both Ken-san and Takeru-kun just laugh.

Today, the four of us were gathering at Ken-san's mansion to do our summer homework. Meanwhile, our Digimon were playing together, waiting for their partner of course. Yeah, summer homework were so annoying to all student every year. So, we decided to do it together. Even our class is different. But since earlier, Mostly I only could heard about Daisuke-kun's mumble about summer's hot weather!

"Here, maybe this will make you better." Ken-san said, giving a glass of cold water to Daisuke-kun. He immediately drink it like someone who's lost in desert and found a pond of water.

"So" Ken-san started. "When will you start your camp?" He asked.

"In the end of July. Because on 1st of August all of us want to go to Fuji TV Station, right Hikari-chan?" Takeru-kun said, looking at me. I nodded.

"Oh yeah, I almost forget about it!" Said Ken-san.

"Oi, Takeru." Daisuke-kun starts. "Didn't basketball club have any practice during summer break? Or did you skip the practice?" He asked curiously.

"There is. But the practice schedule didn't has the same date with our camping date." Takeru-kun answered him as he drank his water.

"Ahh~ I wish I can join you. So, I can spend more time with Hikari-chan. Right? Hikari-chan?" Daisuke-kun said, hoping that I will say yes. I just sighed.

"Then, why didn't we stop our chat? Our homework still waiting us!" I said to all of them. Soon, we do our homework. Now, we are working for our mathematics homework.

"Ne, Hikari-chan" Daisuke-kun started. "What number you don't understand?" He asked me, trying to get my attention. I know, Daisuke-kun's mathematics score is bad!

"Takeru-kun! Could you help me for this number?" I asked Takeru-kun, trying to get out from his attention. He got the signal and chuckled.

"Still need any help to get out from his attention?" Takeru-kun whispered me.

"No. But I really can't do this number." I whispered him back.

"Daisuke-san do you need any he…" Ken-san offered, but was cut by Daisuke-kun's loud voice.

"AH! ENOUGH! MY BRAIN WILL EXPLODE SOON IF I DO THIS HOMEWORK TODAY! I'M GOING HOME! C'MON, V-MON! I hope you can do all of it! Ja Ne!" He said and left. He gave up with summer's hot weather. Then, he leave and all of us just sweat dropped and laugh very hard with his action.

"So." Ken-san starts, after calm down from his laugh. "Still want to do this stuff?" He asked.

"Well, if you don't have some plan to do..." I said to him.

"Well, actually Miyako-san asked me to accompany her to Computer's shop, so…" He said.

"WE WILL LEAVE! JA NE!" Both of us said, picking Patamon and Tailmon. I guess, this is one of Miyako-san's plan to get Ken-san's attention. We don't want to ruin it.

* * *

"Ne, Hikari-chan" Takeru-kun started. "I guess your jogress partner starts to make a move to Ken-san, eh?" He asked.

"Maybe. She likes him, eh?" I answered him. This is part of reason why I was envy to Miyako-san, even she was noisy, she was honest and outspoken, even it was about her feeling, and so brave to make a move to Ken-san. Unlike me who just too afraid to make a move…

He just laugh to my answer. Soon, we pass Ice Cream Parlor.

"Ne, Ne, Takeru." Patamon started. "I want some ice cream, please!" Patamon begged, using his puppy eyes.

"Me too! Me too!" Tailmon said.

"So am I" I said.

"I've just want to asked for it. But you say it first..." Takeru-kun said, laughing and poking Patamon playfully. Patamon just giggle. Well, Takeru-kun loves Patamon so much.

So, we came to Ice Cream Parlor, and buy some ice cream to us. I buy some strawberry mochi ice-cream for both me and Tailmon. Takeru-kun buy his favorite one: mint for him, and chocolate for Patamon.

"So, where do you think we should go now?" Takeru-kun asked.

"Maybe we can go to your mansion? Your mansion is not far away from this, eh?" I answered him. "Plus, we can continue our homework, right?" I added.

"Nice idea!" He answered me.

And so, we are on our way to Takeru-kun's mansion. I can hear the insects everywhere, which is one of summer's special particularity. Summer's hot weather really bother me. During our way, we ate our ice cream, afraid it will melt before we reach Takeru-kun's mansion.

"Ne, Ne Patamon" Tailmon started. "Can I lick your chocolate ice cream? I want to taste it! You can taste my mochi ice cream, Here!" She said.

"Sure. Here." Patamon said, giving his chocolate ice cream. Tailmon give hers and lick Patamon's happily.

"They both were so innocent." I said, chuckling.

"Hm? Why?" Takeru-kun asked.

"I mean, they don't know if it means that they were kissing indirectly." I answered him, still chuckling. Takeru-kun just laugh with it.

"You're right! It means that Tailmon is Patamon's first kiss!" Takeru-kun said, laughing

"Eh? What's up?" Both Patamon and Tailmon asked.

"Eh? Nothing!" Both of us said, hiding our laugh.

"Ne, Takeru-kun, I think you should lick your ice cream soon. It will melt." I said, pointing to his ice cream.

"Ah, you right!" He said and he lick it. I just giggle with his cute habit when he lick ice cream.

"What?" He asked. "You want it?" He asked again.

I blushed with his offer. If I lick it, it means that we were kiss indirectly. And it means for first kiss! But, I want my first kiss to be special one with someone special. And of course…

Actually, I want him to do my first kiss with him...

"No, no! arrigatou!" I said, waving both of my hands and blushing.

"Hey, your face is red! Are you okay?" He asked me, putting his hand to my forehead. I can feel his hand was a bit cold, because of ice cream.

"No, I'm fine!" I answered him, putting down his hand from my forehead.

"She is sick" Tailmon said by a sudden.

"What kind of sick?" Takeru-kun asked Tailmon.

"Sick of lo..." Tailmon said, butI immediately put my hand to her mouth, avoiding her to say something about it.

"Tailmon! Don't say something weird!" I said, blushing

"Mmphh… mmphhh...!" Tailmon tried to say a word. Takeru-kun just confuse with our action. And finally, we arrive at Takeru-kun's mansion

* * *

"So hot!" I said as we arrived at his mansion.

"You really looks like Daisuke-kun if you kept mumbling about summer's weather…" Takeru-kun said. I just give him a glare. "Gomen..." He added and sighed.

"I'm glad you got my signal." I said, giggling. "Anyway, let's continue our homework!" I added. He just nodded.

Soon, we do our mathematics homework in his living room. Actually, mathematics is one of Takeru-kun's special skill. He isn't really interested with it, but he understand most of all! Talent, eh? And he really hates history. His history score was extremely bad. He ever said that history is kind of boring subject, which is true…

"So, Takeru-kun." I started. "How about number 5?" I asked him.

"Umm. Maybe you can use this formula…" He answered, pointing the formula.

"I see. Okay then..." I answered him, starting to write the answer. But, unfortunately, my pencil was falling and rolling under the couch.

"Oh well..." I said, looking under the couch. It was dark, so I need to grope my hand under the couch and find it. I tried to reach it, but it was hard.

"Need some help?" Takeru-kun offered. I nodded.

Soon, he put his hand under the couch, to reach my pencil. I still grope my hand for it, so is Takeru-kun.

"FOUND IT!" I said. So is Takeru-kun.

As I found my pencil, I can feel Takeru-kun's soft finger was touching mine. We both kept freezing, like there's a winter in this early hot summer, still looking at each other, and I immediately took my pencil, and held it tightly, as I've been instantly hiding my face from him because of the blush that spread across my face.

I glanced at him. His face was also blushed hard. And he robbed his hair. There's a confuse expression in his face about what'd happened. I guess, he confuse about what he should say…

"Gomen…" He said, still robbing his hair, with a blush in his face.

"It's okay…" I answered him, still blushing.

"Anyway, can you do that number?" He asked me, trying to change the subject, even he is still blushing. And so, we continue our homework, with a little awkward moment.

As we did it, I can heard both Patamon and Tailmon were gossiping to each other.

"They were baka…" Tailmon said.

"Yeah, I totally agree with you…" Patamon answered.

I perfectly knew what they were talking about. They are talking about us for being baka! Yeah, I know the reason about it. Tailmon kept telling me that Takeru-kun likes me back. But, I didn't trust it.

Besides, he never gave any signal about it…

* * *

"So…" Takeru-kun starts. "Finally our mathematics homework is done!" He said, putting his head on the table.

"Yeah, but there are still many left. We need to finish it before camping's date! I want to spend it without any load!" I answered, giggling with his action.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll finish that boring subject tonight: History…" He said, sighing. I just giggle.

"Hey, do you want an orange juice?" He asked me, upholding his head.

"Yeah, this summer really is hot!" I answered, giving him a nod. And so, he went to the kitchen to get it. I guess, Takeru-kun still shy about what'd happened earlier.

"Ne, Ne, Hikari" It was Patamon's voice. He's woken up from his nap together with Tailmon.

"What?" I asked him.

"I want to ask you something, if that's didn't bother you…" Patamon said.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked him, smiling at him.

"Do you like Takeru?" He asked.

First, I was smile with his question. Second, I was speechless with his question. Third, I start to blush, and four... I don't know if I should lie to him or not. I mean, if I tell him the truth, I bet he will tell Takeru-kun! But I can't lie to him! His question was kind of... an innocent question.

"E... Eh…" I said.

"Just tell me! Come on!" He urged.

"S... Should I answer this..?" I asked him. With a good spirit, he nodded.

"I... I…" I started, and...

"Eh? Patamon? Did you awake?" Takeru-kun asked. He is coming back! Pheew!

"Ne? Takeru? Ah! I also want an orange juice!" Patamon said. Well, he is innocent, too innocent until he can forget his question after met his partner.

"Here, here, you can drink mine." He said, giving his orange juice to Patamon. "Here, Hikari-chan." He gave me another glass.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"Me? I can share with Patamon. Right, Patamon?" He said to Patamon. Patamon just nodded happily.

Soon, I start to drink my orange juice. I feel so awkward because till now, I guess Takeru-kun still shy about what had happened earlier.

* * *

"I will wash it. Just wait a minute, okay?" He said, bringing the glasses to the kitchen.

"Matte! I will wash it!" I said, following him to the kitchen.

"Eh? Guest is the king! So, back to your seat!" He ordered. I just giggled with his statement.

"Takeru-kun! You really look at me like that?" I said, taking the glass.

Soon, I start to pour the dish soap, and start to washed it, didn't care with Takeru-kun's previous order.

"Hey!" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me wash it!" He said.

"No! No!" I said . And soon, I put a foam to his nose and laugh. He just sighed and feel defeated. But laugh soon.

"Ne Hikari-chan" He started. "Gomennasai for the earlier, I hope you wouldn't mind…" He said, wiping the foam and look at me.

"Eh? It's okay!" I answered him, still washing the glass and look at him.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well… Arrigatou then!" He said, smiling at me. I gave him my smile. Soon, he put his hand to the foam, and starts to put a foam to my cheek.

"Takeru-kun!" I yelled.

"You did this earlier to me, eh?" He asked me, craning out his tongue. I just sigh. He is right.

* * *

"So, are you finish?" He asked me. "I will put the glass in the cu…" He said and realize that... his finger was touching mine again.

Like before, I can feel his soft fingers were touch mine once more. Again, we both kept freezing. The difference is this time is longer than before. As his finger touched mine, we started to blush once more. And he immediately take the glass, and put it in the cupboard.

"How about watch some good channels?" He asked me, trying to avoid what had happened. I just nodded.

As I blushed, I look at my hand. I still could feel when his fingers touch mine. When his soft skin touching mine. I still remember the touch clearly. Actually I really don't mind. Instead, I'm so happy about it. And I want more. Even both of us were so shy about it, especially him.

Still blushing, I close both of my eyes, hold both of my hands tightly, and hope one day… I'm not only feel his fingers, but also his hand… Feel that his hand hold mine, only mine. And so, I can feel his fingers… even more…

* * *

*Note: This chapter is talking about student's summer homework. Many manga that I've ever read, discuss about how many homework they got during summer breaks. And so is in one of game that I've ever played: Persona 4 c:

And there's a little hint of PataTail. To tell the truth, I never have a plan for this. But, It came by sudden when I wrote this chapter ('cause actually I prefer PataPlot, they were so cute! But Angemon-Angewomon still the best...)

According with an article, mochi ice cream is one of Japan people's favorite dessert, and this is mine too! I ever tasted it (I really love mochi!) This mochi is cold and full of ice cream, but also soft and sweet! It has so many taste! Chocolate, mint, blackberry, strawberry, etc. No wondering this one is favorite! Really! You should try this one! :3

Anyway, to be truth, I published a one-shot about Takari about several days ago. Maybe most of you didn't know this because I guess it was drowning together with other fics. To be truth, I was quiet disappoint especially about the amount of readers but nothing I can do, eh? haha

And reviews and critics were accepted as usual. It will make me happier if you give it all to me. So, please review to let me know about everything you think about this chapter..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	7. An Exciting Camping Trip

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon. I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 6: An Exciting Camping Trip

Hikari's POV

"Hikari, have you finished yet?" Oniichan asked me.

"Almost. Wait a minute!" I answered, responding his question

Today is the day. Camping day! In digital world! Together with older Chosen Children! I'm so exciting! Because like what had happened five years ago, I didn't join the camping 'cause of summer's fever.

"Are you ready now?" Oniichan asked, starting to get impatient

"Ready!"I said as I took my camera

Soon, we arrive at Koushiro-san's house, the place where we should gather at. All of them have waited for us.

"Finally! This is a very nice idea!" Said Mimi-san, using her pink hat, like five years ago.

"This is kind of nostalgia" Jyou-san said with Gomamon on his shoulder

"Jyou! I will catch so many fish to grill!" Gomamon said

"I want fish! I want fish!" Tailmon said

"Why did you bring your guitar, Yamato-san?" Koushiro-san asked him

"I will play this tonight, so we can get camping's atmosphere…" Yamato-san said.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Takeru-kun asked.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Soon, we arrive at the camping zone. Even the weather is a little bit hot, but the place is good, and the weather really supports us to do a camping.

"So" Oniichan started. "Who should sleep with who?" Oniichan asked.

"Nii-san, I won't forgive you if you have a plan to sleep with Sora-san in her tent!" Takeru-kun said. All of us were laugh with Yamato-san and Sora-san's reaction.

"Hoi! You want your lovely oniichan be outcast with our otousan? I'm not that crazy!" Yamato-san answered him. "Be prepare for tonight" He added, smirking. Takeru-kun just sweat dropped.

"So, Yamato and Takeru sleep together in their tent. So, how about you girls?" Oniichan asked.

"We decided to sleep together in our tent. Besides, it will avoid something unexpected, right?" Mimi-san Said, giving an evil smirk to Sora-san.

"Mimi-chan!" Sora-san yelled and blushed. I just giggle.

"Don't laugh Hikari-chan! This is also for you!" Mimi-san added. I just sweat dropped.

"So, Jyou, and Koushiro and I will sleep in the same tent." Oniichan added. "Let's make our tent!" Oniichan ordered.

"Yo!"

Soon, we starts to make our tent. It isn't a hard thing. As we made it, Mimi-san starts her job as a 'gossip queen'

"Ne, Ne, Sora-san" Mimi-san started. "How far is your relationship with Yamato-san? How many embraces and kisses he ever gave to you? Has he ever told you that he love you?" Mimi-san asked her, exciting. Sora-san just pretending not to hear anything

"Sora-san, Sora-san, Sora-saaaannn~" Mimi-san urged. Poor Sora-san.

"Mimi..." Palmon said.

"What?" She asked.

"I think you should end it. Look at him" Palmon said, pointing to Yamato-san, who gave Mimi-san his evil glare.

"Ah, Yamato-san always get angry if I was teasing about his relationship with Sora-san. A very overprotective boyfriend. Right, Hikari-chan?" Mimi-san said as she sighed

"That's what Yamato-san." I answered her, laughing.

"Very opposite to his little brother…" Mimi-san said, starting to talk about Takeru-kun. "He never get angry if I teased him with his true love, eh?" Mimi-san said. And I know, she want to starts tease me…

"Mimi-san…." I said as I sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"Stop tease both of us…" I said. And suddenly, an evil smirk tilt in her lip.

"So, you finally admit it?" Mimi-san asked me.

"Ha?"

"So, you finally admit it?" Mimi-san asked, repeating her question.

"WHAT? WHY DO YOU THINK LIKE THAT?" I yelled.

"He? I didn't tell you who is his true love, eh? And you pretend that his true love is YOU!" Mimi-san said, smirking. I blushed. This is like a trap for me.

"Ne? Ne? You are blushing, right?" Mimi-san said in a happy tone. Lucky that Miyako-san didn't join this camping. If she join, I believe they both will act like a maniac.

"He is just my best friend, Mimi-san…" I answered her, giving her a sigh.

"WHAT? BOYFRIEND?" Mimi-san yelled, with her loud voice. And all of Chosen Children look at her, including Takeru-kun.

"BEST FRIEND MIMI-SAN, BEST FRIEND! NOT BOYFRIEND!" I yelled, blushing really hard.

"BEST FRIEND AND BOYFRIEND ARE NOT DIFFERENT AT ALL!" She continued her yell. She might be the holder of Crest of Sincerity. But I guess she is crazy…

"Mimi-chan…" Sora-san said. "Stop teasing on her..." Sora-san ordered.

"Eh? Why?" Mimi-san asked her.

"It's all because her face is so burning! Haha!" Yamato-san said, coming to our direction. "So is Takeru." Added him, pointing to Takeru-kun. Yeah, his face was also red. Soon, all of us were laughing about it, especially the main victims that love to tease us, but minus to Miyako-san. Both of us were so embarrass. To hide it, I start to go to another direction, to help Digimon getting some branch.

"Where did you go?" Oniichan asked, still chuckling.

"I want to help Digimon getting some branch, to make a bonfire for later…" I answered him.

"Ah you were right. Let me help you to get it" Sora-san said as she joined. Soon, Sora-san and I were lift the branches. It was not really heavy at all.

"Ne Sora-san" I started.

"Hm?"

"Arrigatou for defending me from Mimi-san's tease" I said as I sighed.

"No problem. She often teases me like that." Sora-san said.

"Really?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Anyway, Hikari-chan" Said Sora-san. "Could I ask you something?" Sora-san asked. I nodded.

"Do you like him?" Sora-san asked. I know who she means. But I don't know if I should tell her the truth or not. I know that she won't tell anyone, but…

"I won't urge you to answer it, Hikari-chan" Sora-san said, smiling lovely like a big sister to me. "But if you like him, I think you should tell him." She added.

I ever thought about that for several times. But, the more I think about it, the more I afraid with his rejection.

I can't. I can't tell him. I don't want to risk one of my precious thing in my life. If he reject me, He will avoid me, keep his distance with me forever…

And... I just keep silent with Sora-san's question. I decide not to tell her…

* * *

And night is coming so fast. The bonfire is so warm and hot, but not as hot as summer's weather. All of us were sharing about all of anything we got during our first adventure, even I only join a half of it. I'm so exciting with their experience. I wish I could repeat the time, and joined together with them five years ago.

"So…" Oniichan started. "I remember Takeru was drown and Yamato help him." Oniichan said, chuckling.

"I also ever helped him once!" Jyou added.

"Hey! I was just a little kid back then! I can't swim!" Takeru-kun said, who sat next to me. Yeah, he ever told me about it…

"And a crybaby…" Yamato-san added. All of us were laughing.

"I remember Numemon was in love with Mimi-kun!" Jyou-san said.

"Jyou-senpai! I don't want to remember about it!" Mimi-san said.

"So is Jyou-senpai…" Sora-san said. Soon, there was a silent between all of us. "Forget it…" Sora-san said. Jyou-san immediately blushed hard about it. So is Mimi-san. So, that is true…

"Oh yeah! I also remember Takeru-kun ever asked me if he could become my little brother!" Oniichan said.

"Taichi..." Sora-san started. "Why did you remember everything?" Sora-san asked him.

"Wait! When?" Yamato-san said.

"After we come back from Human's world. Remember that both you and Takeru separated, right? Picodevimon lied to Takeru and said that you hate him!" Agumon explained.

"And then?" Yamato-san said, hiding his giggle.

"And when we found him, he relief because I was save. And when I ask him to meet you, he didn't want because all of us hate him, include you because he is the smallest among us... And say that…" Oniichan said, but was cut by Takeru-kun's voice.

"TAICHI-SAN! STOP IT!" Takeru-kun yelled as he started to blush. All of us were laughing about it. And of course, Yamato-san is the loudest.

"So, you want to be Taichi's little brother?" Yamato-san asked him, still laughing and looking at Takeru-kun. "You will, but later…" Yamato-san continued, giving him a smile, an evil smile full of ridicule. I wonder, what is Yamato-san's thought this time?

"I remember when Vamdemon captured Hikari-san." Koushiro-san said.

"And Tailmon shinka to Angewomon for the first time." I added.

"Yeah, Taichi really got panic at that time. Right?" Yamato-san said.

"Hey! Wouldn't you get panic if you were in my position at that time?" Oniichan said.

"I remember about the legend from Gennai-san. Angel of Light and Hope, will shoot the one they love." Yamato-san said, smirking to Takeru-kun.

"Scary smirk…" Takeru-kun said as he looked at Yamato-san's smirk and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! That's my part!" Patamon said.

"Me too!" Tailmon said.

"So, how is your feel for receive a shoot from the one that loves you?" I asked both Oniichan and Yamato-san.

"Maybe one day you could ask Patamon to shoot it for you?" Oniichan answered, smirking.

"So is Tailmon, to Takeru…" Yamato-san added.

"Oniichan!" Both me and Takeru-kun yelled. The rest were laughing with their statement, Mimi-san is the loudest.

"I remember when Pinnochimon's trap when we were at his forest. Jyou-san's got a stomachache twice!" I said. All of us were laughing about it.

"Forget it please…" Said Jyou-san, hiding his embarrass.

"I remember about Taichi-san and Yamato-san's fight…" Mimi-san said.

"Yeah, I was so baka back then…" Yamato-san said.

"But you ever said that fight means for best friend, eh?" Takeru-kun said, they both nodded.

"I remember when Mimi-chan decided not to fight." Sora-san said.

"And Jyou-san came with her." I added.

"Yeah, that's what the power of crest of sincerity…" Mimi-san said.

"I remember when Piemon turn all of you to be a keychain." Takeru-kun said, starting to chuckle.

"Except you, me, and Hikari." Patamon added. He nodded.

"So, how is your feel when all of you were keychain?" Takeru-kun asked curiously.

"Of course we didn't remember it! Baka!" Yamato-san answered him. All of us were laughing.

But, back then, there's something. His promise to Sora-san that I remember so clearly until now. And up until now, he still keep it…

FLASHBACK

"Takeru-kun!" Sora-san said, putting both of her hands on Takeru-kun's shoulder.

"Eh? What?" Takeru-kun asked.

"Bring Hikari-chan out from here!" Sora-san ordered.

"Eh? What about you?" Takeru-kun asked.

"Listen, no doubt that now Garudamon and Angewomon were turn to be a keychain. You are the only one who could protect Hikari-chan now." Sora-san said.

"But, Sora-san..." Takeru-kun said, but was cut with Sora-san.

"Don't worry about me. Understand?" Sora-san asked. With a sad expression, he nodded. "Do everything to get out from here!" Sora-san ordered.

"I understand. I will protect Hikari-chan no matter what!" Takeru-kun said.

"So, hurry!" Sora-san urged.

"Let's go, Hikari-chan!" Takeru-kun said.

END FLASHBACK

Up until now, he still keep his promise to Sora-san, to protecting me from everything. He help me the most from everything, anything…

"So…" Oniichan started. "I'm hungry! Can't we take all of we bring?" Oniichan asked us.

"Sure." Koushiro-san started, taking his corn. "I bring corns, so we can bake it." Koushiro-san said.

"Ah! You know I love baked corn!" Agumon said.

"I think you love all food, eh?" Tailmon said to Agumon. All of us laugh at Tailmon's statement.

"I bring a pack of marshmallow!" Mimi-san said.

"I love baked-marshmallow!" Takeru-kun said.

"So am I!" Jyou-san said.

"I asked Gomamon earlier to get me some fresh fish!" Jyou-san said.

"Nah, I love it!" Yamato-san said. "And, I remember when we eat fish for our first night in Digital World…" He added.

"I bring mushroom!" Sora-san said.

"Nah, mushroom! I also love this!" Takeru-kun said.

"I remember when Picodevimon gave us an amnesia mushroom…" Oniichan said. "Luckily Sora told us. If not…" He added.

"We bring some sausage." I said.

"Did you bring some sauce for it?" Koushiro-san asked. I nodded.

"Even if she didn't bring it, I brought it. So, don't worry." Jyou-san said.

"We bring some bread and butter" Takeru-kun said.

"Very simple food…" Mimi-san said.

Soon, we ate our food until we feel so full. It was a very nice dinner. Together with all of them, in the opening nature, with summer's weather.

After we had our dinner, Yamato-san take his guitar and starts to play a song. He really has a talent for it. No wonder if there were so many girls crazy with him. Sora-san were so lucky she could get him. Back to then, I suddenly remember about Christmas when Sora-san confess her love to Yamato-san. And now, she is closer with him.

And I suddenly remember with Sora-san's statement earlier: _If you like him, you should tell him._

I give a glance to someone next to me, Takeru-kun. Should I tell him? Or not?

"What's up? Something wrong in my face?" He asked me.

"No, nothing..." I said.

I can't. He _likes_ someone, right?

* * *

*Note: This chapter is focusing on Chosen Children's friendship to each other. This camping story will continue until next chapter.

Actually, I never have a plan to update this faster, but... haha never mind.

Taichi's statement about Takeru wants to be his little brother, it's on episode 22 in 01. Well, I always laugh with this. Maybe Takeru wants to be Taichi's little brother… in law? Lol (Actually, this what Yamato means in this fics lol)

About Hikari's Flashback, it was from Japanese version. I translate it to English. This is one of my favorite episode in 01, because start from this episode, their relationship really increase towards each other. I must admit, I can't stop smiling when Takeru said "I will protect her!" he was so adorable cute! (But I laugh very hard when they both fall 'cause Piemon cut the rope! Piemon is just like a… matchmaker to them…)

Oh yeah, I think in 01 Jyou likes Mimi, 'cause the way he treat Mimi is just like… ah forget it (Sadly, I didn't ship them. I ship them as siblings, no couple)

Reviews and Critics were accepted as usual. It will make me happier if you give it all to me. So, please review to let me know about everything you think about this chapter..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	8. My Goal and Our Future

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon. I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 7: My Goal and Our Future

Hikari's POV

Today is our 2nd day of camping. I open both of my eyes, and out from my tent.

"Ohayo, sleeping beauty. How is your dream?" Oniichan said as he ate his toast. I just give him a glare.

"Enough you two… Hikari-chan, you can eat your toast. Here." Sora-san said, giving me a toast.

"Arrigatou, Sora-san." I said and took a seat beside her. Soon, Takeru-kun come back from somewhere I don't know.

"Ne, Ohayo Hikari-chan! Did you have a nice sleep last night? He asked me as he took a seat beside me.

"Not bad at all. And you?" I asked him.

"No... Last night, Taichi-san came to my tent, and started to have a chitchat with my nii-san about so many things…" He said as he sighed.

"Eh? I thought you slept!" Oniichan said.

"I heard everything you know…" Takeru-kun said. "I heard you both talked about…" Takeru-kun added, Oniichan covered his mouth with his hands.

"Mmmph… mmphh!" Takeru-kun tried to say something.

"Just forget about last night, okay?" Oniichan said in a panic tone. Takeru-kun just nodded. And Oniichan release his hands.

"Anyway, where is the others?" I asked.

"Jyou-senpai and Koushiro-kun were fishing, Mimi-chan was walking with Digimon, and Yamato-kun still sleeping..." Sora-san said.

"I've just come back from fishing." Takeru-kun added.

"He? You could fishing?" I asked him.

"I couldn't catch anything. That's why I come back…" Takeru-kun said as he started to eat his toast, feeling disappointed. I just chuckle with his reaction. Soon, Yamato-san was out from his tent.

"Ohayo, Yamato-kun!" Sora-san said happily.

"Ah, Ohayo…" Yamato-san said, still sleepy.

"Have a nice sleep?" Sora-san asked him.

"Of course, especially after his last conversation with Taichi-san." Takeru-kun said, didn't care with Oniichan's glare. Yamato-san look at oniichan, with a confuse look. I wonder, what did they talk about?

"He heard all of it…" Oniichan said, giving him a sigh.

"I'm just wondering, what are you talked about last night?" Sora-san asked curiously. So am I.

"Eh! Nothing important!" Both Oniichan and Yamato-san said.

"I was very suspicious…" Sora-san said to both Oniichan and Yamato-san, but she didn't force them to tell her.

"Oiiiii!" I could hear someone's voice. It was Jyou-san's. "Takeru-kun, look! I got so many fish! You just gave up too easily!" Jyou-san said to Takeru-kun.

"I guess I really didn't have a passion for fishing..." Takeru-kun said as he sighed.

"Koushiro-kun also tried this for the first time, and he could get one!" Jyou-san said.

"Minnaa~!" It was Mimi-san's voice, together with our Digimon. "I'm back~!" Mimi-san said with her cheerful voice.

"Mimi-kun, look! I got so many fish!" Jyou-san said, exciting.

"Waow! We will eat fish again today!" Mimi-san said, impressing him.

"Anyway, where is Koushiro-han?" Tentomon asked.

"Still fishing, I guess." Jyou-san answered, pointing to the spot, and eat his toast.

Not long after Jyou-san's speculation, Koushiro-san come back from fishing spot and bring some fish, but not as many as Jyou-san. And so, we ate our toast as breakfast.

"So…" Sora-san started. "What will we eat as lunch?" Sora-san asked.

"I want a pizza!" Mimi-san said, dreaming. All of us just sweat dropping.

"Maybe scramble eggs?" Oniichan suggested.

"It won't make us full. Especially you and Agumon!" Koushiro-san said. All of us were laughing.

"How about fried rice? I could make it…" Yamato-san suggested.

"NO!" Takeru-kun yelled. "The last time I eat your fried rice, it ends up with I was too spiciness!" Takeru-kun said.

"So, what will we eat then?" I asked.

"FISH!" Jyou-san suggested.

"Yeah, maybe that is best food. Since we were in Digital World…" Oniichan said. "Maybe you could ask Gomamon to catch more?" Oniichan asked him

"That's an easy job!" Gomamon said.

"So, the meeting is end…" Yamato-san said.

"Yeah, you could lovey dovey with Sora. Shoo shoo…" Oniichan said, expelling both Sora-san and Yamato-san.

"Taichi!" Sora-san yelled as she started to blush. All of us were laughing with it.

* * *

Soon, all of us do anything that we want. Oniichan decided to join Jyou-san fishing. He loves fishing, but didn't great at it. Koushiro-san were playing his laptop, while Mimi-san urge him to have a walk with her. Yamato-san and Sora-san were sitting under the tree. Meanwhile, Takeru-kun and I are lying on grass near the lake, with Patamon on Takeru-kun's stomach and Tailmon on my lap.

"So…" I started. "What is Oniichan and Yamato-san talking about last night?" I asked him.

"Eh? You want to know it?" He asked.

"He-em…" I said.

"Well…" He started. "They talked about nii-san's fans girl…" He said, chuckling.

"Eh?"

"Taichi-san teased nii-san last night, about all of his crazy fans girl. Especially Motomiya Jun." He said, laughing.

"And they both said that some of them are pretty. That's why Taichi-san asked me to silence. Nii-san afraid if Sora-san will hear it…" He continued, chuckling. "Well, he is so popular, eh?" He added.

"Yeah, Sora-san is so lucky…" I said. "And I bet, you will catch his popularity soon…" I added.

"Really?" He asked me. I nodded "How could you think like that?" He asked me, with a confuse look

"Well…." I started. "Many girls stared at you during opening ceremony…" I said.

"Is that the reason?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Ne, Hikari-chan. I guess you will become popular either…" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" I asked him curiously. He nodded

"Actually…" He said. "Sometimes I heard boys's gossips in my club, included my teammate, say that you were pretty and beautiful, but…" He added as he lower his tone.

"But?" I asked, wondering.

"They always say that, you were mine, so…" He said in a low voice. I blush with his statement. I can't believe that many people pretend that we have that kind of relationship?

"But, you must thank to me for that!" He said. "Because of it, some of them gave up!" He added, blushing.

"Really?" I asked him, curiously.

"Yeah…" He said. "They don't know that you have someone you like, eh?" He added, chuckling.

Yeah, and that _someone_ is you. You are the one and only boy who I really like.

"So is your fan girl. They don't know that you have someone you like…" I said. "Including me…" I murmured.

"What?" He asked me.

"Eh... nothing…" I answered him. I was out of control until I murmur about it…

"So…" I started. "What do you think Yamato-san and Sora-san doing right now?" I asked him, changing the topic.

"Maybe sitting under the tree kissing?" He answered, starting to laugh. I laugh with his answer.

"Takeru-kun!" I said as I poked his shoulder. He still laughed.

"Ne, Ne, Takeru." Patamon started. "I'm sleepy…" He said as he yawned.

"Eh? Me too. It all because of them…" He said as he started to yawn.

"Like partner like owner." Tailmon said.

"Hey!" Patamon said.

"Just sleep. I will wake you up later…" I said. "Plus, we didn't have anything to do right now, eh?" I added.

"Ah, you're right…" He said, yawning again. "Maybe I could take some time for a nap." He said, hugging Patamon like a doll shutting both of his eyes, starts to sleep.

"Me too…" Patamon said, shutting his eyes and sleeping soundly. A bubble starts to come out from his nose.

I'm waving at Takeru-kun, but there's no response. It looks like he has slept…

"Maybe last night Oniichan and Yamato-san were so noisy and disturbed them…" I said.

"Yeah, especially Patamon…" Tailmon said, pointing to a bubble that out from his nose. I giggle.

I look at him. His sleeping face was as cute as usual, like an innocent baby. I suddenly remember when he slept on my shoulder, and I took his sleep photo. I blush, but smile while remembering about it.

"Hikari, what's make you blush?" Tailmon asked me.

"Eh? Nothing!" I said, hiding my blush.

"You are thinking about him again, right?" She asked, pointing to the sleeping boy. "Hikari, I've told you for several times. He likes you…" She added, giving me a sigh. I just look at him and keep silent.

"I don't need anything. For me... His happiness is enough…" I said, still looking at him.

"Yeah, whatever…" Tailmon answered. "But, don't regret with my words later. Now, I want to take a nap…" She continued.

Regret? Yeah, she is right. If he really likes me, and I didn't tell him and later, he has a romantic relationship with other girl, I will regret it for the rest of my life. But, what if I tell him that I like him, and he didn't respond it? I will lose my friendship with him…

Soon, one of my hand starts to touch his smooth and chubby cheek, pinch it softly, and then brush his hair gently. I can feel how smooth his hair is. I know that now he is in a very deep sleep, and feel comfortable with this. And I guess he won't know anything about this touch... I just give him a small smile. I lean closer to his ear.

"_I like you_…" I whispered to his ear, while my hand still touching his blond hair gently, with a very small voice that he will never could heard.

"I really want to tell you… I really want... you... But maybe I can't, right? You like someone, right? I don't want to ruin it..." I added, lower my sad tone, still brushing his hair.

He won't hear this.

Sometimes, I wish I have Oniichan's crest, to give me a little courage to tell him...

As I looked at this sleeping boy, I start to feel sleepy again. So, I join him to sleep…

* * *

"Wake up…"

"Eh?"

"WAKE UP! LUNCH TIME!" It was Oniichan's voice.

"E… Eh..?" Both me and Takeru-kun woke up, and rubbed our eyes.

"Lunch… Time..?" Takeru-kun asked, still a half conscious.

"Yeah, LUNCH TIME!" Oniichan said.

"Ah, lunch time...?" Takeru-kun said as finally he understood about it.

"Yeah, we've waited for you two. Hurry up, I'm hungry…" Oniichan said to both of us. Soon, both of us start to stand up, following Oniichan's direction.

"Have a nice sleep?" I asked him.

"Not bad at all…" He answered me as he yawned. "When did you join me to take a nap?" He asked me.

"Not long after you have a very deep sleep." Answered me and gave him a giggle. "Both you and Patamon must be very sleepy…" I added.

"Yeah, I have a nice dream…" He said.

"Really? About what?" I asked, wondering. He look at me, wondering if he should tell me or not.

"You don't need to know!" He said, craning out his tongue

"Takeru-kun!" I said, but I won't urge him to tell me, if he didn't want.

* * *

And finally, night is come. Tomorrow we will back to human world. Means that camping is over. Tonight, all of us were gathering at bonfire again, to share everything we want.

"So…" Koushiro-san started. "Are you sure you want to be the first Digimon doctor?" Koushiro-san asked to Jyou-san.

"Yeah, cool job, eh?" Jyou-san answered him happily.

"Yeah, but you hate bloods, eh?" Gomamon asked.

"Yeah, that's the problem…" He said as he sighed. All of us were laughing.

"Anyway" Mimi-san started. "What are your future goal?" Mimi-san asked us.

Future goal… I always dream that someday I want to be a Kindergarten teacher. Maybe the salary won't be so great, but I love to take care kids. Kids are so cute, right?

"Ah, that is an interesting topic! So, our future dream is our topic tonight, okay?" Oniichan said.

"I will start first. When I was a little kid, I always hope that one day I'll become the greatest soccer player in the world!" Oniichan started. We laugh about it. "But…" Added him. "But now, I know that is just a silly little kid's dream. Even until now I still love soccer. Maybe... I want to have a work which have any connection with Digital World…?" He added.

"Nice dream…" Yamato-san responded.

"So, what is yours?" Oniichan asked.

"Me? Maybe… maybe I'll have a connection with musical..." Yamato-san said.

"Eh? You ever said that you want to be an astronaut someday, right? You changed your mind?" Takeru-kun asked.

"WHAT? ASTRONAUT?" Oniichan shouted as he started to laugh very hard.

"STOP LAUGHING! THAT'S JUST MY SILLY DREAM!" Yamato-san yelled to Oniichan. But, Oniichan still laughing hard, and so, all of us were laughing because of it.

"But, dreams could come true, Yamato-kun…" Sora-san said, poking his shoulder.

"So…" Oniichan started. "What is yours, Sora?" Oniichan asked to Sora-san.

"Me?" She asked him. "My okaasan asked me to follow her Ikebana (1). But, she won't urge me for that…" She said. "But… Maybe I want to have a work with something that has a connection with Japanese's traditional…" She said.

"Japanese traditional… Sounds interesting, Sora-kun!" Jyou-san said.

"It will be a nice job, Sora-san!" I said.

"Koushiro-kun, what is yours?" Sora-san asked.

"Of course I'll have a job with any connection with computer. I love it, eh?" Koushiro-san answered her.

"Yeah, that's what the power of crest of Knowledge…" Mimi-san said.

"What is yours, Mimi-chan?" Sora-san asked.

"Me? Of course I will become a famous woman someday! Ohohohoho!" Mimi-san said as she laughed. All of us just sweat dropped with Mimi-san's laugh.

"Jyou, I wish you could grant your cool job!" Oniichan said.

"Yeah, I must try hard." Jyou-san answered him.

"Maybe you could start it with touch some bloods, ne, Jyou-san?" Takeru-kun said.

"Great idea… So, what is yours?" Jyou-san asked.

This. I really interesting about Takeru-kun's future goal. What does he want to be? I'm really curious since long time ago, but his answer really like I wasn't expect…

"Maybe an author…" He said. "I want to be an author someday. To write and share all of my experience and adventure." He said as he started to chuckle.

"Maybe that's silly but…" He said. "But I hope I could grant it…" He added.

"Nice dream..." I responded.

"Really?" He asked me. I nodded

"Yeah, I hope your book will become bestseller, and I will be your number one fan!" Jyou-san said, patting his back playfully.

"But, what if I couldn't grant it?" He asked.

"You could become a great husband to your future wife. So, don't worry…" Yamato-san answered him. Takeru-kun just sweat dropped.

"So..." Takeru-kun started. "You ever said that you want to be a kindergarten teacher right?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I love to take care kids…" I said.

"You don't need to be a kindergarten teacher. You can take care your own kids someday…" Oniichan said, starting to laugh.

"Oniichan!" I yelled and blushed. All of them just laugh with Oniichan's statement.

"But he is right, Hikari-chan!" Takeru-kun said. "You can take care your own kids later!" He added, still laughing.

"Hey…" I started as finally the laughs calmed down. "Have all of you ever thought this will be a good memory to all of us…?" I said. "I mean, around ten years later, all of us will have a job, we will get marriage, live happily with our future husband or wife, have sons or daughters, and one day… we will have a big reunion and bring our kids?" I said as I started to chuckle.

"You right Hikari-chan… I never thought about it…" Mimi-san said, responding my question.

"You've planned about all of it?" Oniichan said, snickering.

"Oniichan! Stop teasing on me!" I said, blushing.

"It's all because you always say about kids, kids, and kids!" Oniichan replied me. I just blushed. Soon, all of us laugh again.

Yeah, actually I'm curious about what will happen to all of us around years later, Will my dream as a kindergarten teacher come true? Who is my future husband? How many kids will I have with him? Is it a boy? Or a girl? I always wonder about this. But, most of all, I wonder about _who is my soul mate._

I give a glance to Takeru-kun.

And I hope, he is someone that I know very well, since I was eight, and someone that I like right now…

* * *

*Note: Still about their friendship, this camping WILL be continue until the next chapter.

This was based on 02's epilogue, when they all grow up, have their own jobs, and have sons and daughters. To tell the truth, the more I re-watch 02's epilogue, the more I believe that Takeru and Hikari really get marriage and have two sons, really! (Even actually I guess Mimi and Sora should exchange their job to each other…)

Actually, I want to use 'suki desu' instead of 'I like you'. But, I have another thing and decided to change it.

Oh yeah, actually, I mention their dreams based on Chosen Children's order: Taichi-Yamato-Sora-Koushiro-Mimi-Jyou-Takeru-Hikari :)

1. Ikebana is the Japanese art of flower arrangement. It is more than simply putting flowers in a container. It is a disciplined art form in which the arrangement is a living thing where nature and humanity are brought together. It is steeped in the philosophy of developing a closeness with nature. (I never watch Dubbed version. But like what I've read in this site, Sora's mother has a flower shop in Dubbed version. Meanwhile, in Japan version, Sora's mother is the owner of Ikebana…)

Thanks to google!

Reviews and Critics were accepted as usual. It will make me happier if you give it all to me. So, please review to let me know about everything you think about this chapter..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	9. Songs Between The Spreading Stars

Thanks for your review! I appreciate it very much :D

So, here it is the continuation of Love Grows. You could see that the title is **Songs Between The Spreading Stars. **Yeah, '**Songs' **not **'Song'**. This time, I tried to make something different than usual. Read to find it and enjoy it! :D

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon, nor the songs. I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

* * *

Chapter 8: Songs Between The Spreading Stars

Hikari's POV

After share about our future goal, we all back to our tent.

"So…" Mimi-san said. "Sora-san, how is your day with Yamato-san? What did you do under the tree?" She asked her, exciting.

"E... Eh..?" Sora-san said, starting to blush.

"Usually, people under the tree… kissing!" Mimi-san said, laughing, smirking, and snickering. Sora-san's face was red with her statement. Maybe Mimi-san's statement is true?

"Sora-san... be patient..." I said to her, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess Mimi's word is true…" Tailmon said, amusing with her crazy behavior.

"Why didn't we ask Piyomon?" Palmon suggested.

"Nice idea, Palmon!" Mimi-san said, starting to face Piyomon. "Ne, Ne, Piyomon, are they really kiss under the tree?" She asked, so exciting.

"Umm... They are…" Piyomon started, but...

"ENOUGH! I WANT TO SLEEP!" Sora-san yelled, starting to cover herself with blanket. I could heard a laugh came from Mimi-san.

"Mimi-san… You never got tired about this, eh?" I asked her.

"Eh? It is very funny to see Sora-san's red face, hehehe…" Mimi-san answered, giggling.

"Whatever. I want to sleep, Oyasuminasai…" I said, starting to cover myself with blanket. Soon, Mimi-san go to sleep.

Midnight has come, but I still couldn't sleep. Maybe because I have a nap this afternoon? I decided to come out from tent, trying to get some fresh air. Maybe night's cold air will make me sleepy soon. I came out, starting to look up to sky, to look to the moon and spreading stars. It was so beautiful. But, as I looked up for it, I remembered that painful night The day when I cried, and only stars and moon knew about it…

It was the day... when _he_ told me that _he_ likes someone... I cried about it, just for him...

"_Kanashii koto datte ikutsu mo atta kedo __(Even though there were so many sad things)_" I said as I looked up to the sky, humming and remembering that painful pain.

'_Do you... Do you have someone in your mind?'_

'_Yes, there is'_

'_O... Oh…'_

I still remembered when I yelled his name at Dark Ocean and asked for _his_ help…

_'What should I do right now? Save me... Oniichan… Tailmon... Takeru-kun..!'_

I don't know why I yelled his name. But, now I know. He always beside me, to protect me... from everything.

And yeah, he came to save me.

I always feel safe beside him. As safe as when I was beside Oniichan...

Soon... I don't know if that was just my imagination, but I could hear someone's voice from far away, but I didn't hear it clearly…

"_Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru, Naname ushiro ni tatta mama_ _(Before I know it, I'm watching you, Still standing diagonally behind you)_"

Maybe it's just my imagination I continued my hum, looking up to the sky…

"_Mitsumete ite kureta yo ne __(You were watching me, right?)_" I said, humming again and starting to realize my sad about it…

"Nice song, eh?" Someone's voice really wake me. It was Takeru-kun?

"Eh? Takeru-kun, you scared me!" I said as I looked at him.

"Haha! Couldn't sleep? The same with me." He said as he sat beside me. "Anyway, nice song. I never heard it before. What is the title?"

"It was a song… That I made for... for..." I said, wondering if I should answer the truth or not. But, he nodded and understood what I mean... "I never named it… I don't know... the best title for that song..."

_But_ a_ctually, this song is about you, Takeru-kun…_

"Oh..." He said. Soon, he take off his jacket, placing it to me.

"Be careful, don't catch a cold." He said and I blushed with his statement. He really cared about me…

"But, what about you? You will catch a cold…" I asked him.

"Don't worry, I'm a strong boy!" He said, chuckling.

"Arrigatou…" I said, hiding my blush with his jacket.

And so, I look up to the sky again. Look at the stars and moon, and suddenly, I heard he hum something.

"_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na? __(Who is focusing in your heart? I want to know)_" He said, humming

"Hey, you are humming!" I said, giggling.

"Eh?"

"So, what song is it?" I asked him.

"Eh? I write this without my realization… to... maybe _her_…" He answered me, giving me a small smile.

"Oh..." I said. It was for... _her_

"I named it… _Focus_…" He added, shyly.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because… I always wanted to know about someone, who is focusing in _her_ heart…" He answered, still looking at stars. Soon, he continue his hum.

"_Ki ni narun da kimi no koto_ _(but I can't get you off my mind)_" He continued. My heart beats fast when I heard his hum, knowing that he must be really like her. His statement... really made me want to cry… No. I can't… crying in front of him directly…

"Ne, Hikari-chan?" He said, waving at me. "What's up? Why are you sad?" He asked me worry.

"No, I'm not sad..." I said, hiding my face and trying my best to control my tears that almost fall…

"Really?" He asked. I nodded with his question. Soon, he look up to the sky again.

As he looked up to the sky, I glanced at him. And soon, he notice about it.

"Something wrong in my face?" He asked me.

"No, No!" I said as I waved.

But, our eyes locked by a sudden, and we kept looking at each other, and without my realization, I continued my hum…

"_Kimi no hitomi totemo kireidatta yo_ _(Your eyes were so beautiful)_" I said, humming to him.

"Ha?" He gave me a confuse look, widen his eyes.

"Gomen…!" I said, immediately looking up to the sky. Soon, I could hear his hum again…

"_Boku ga mamoritai mono wa __(But now the one I want to protect is…)_" He continued his hum.

"I guess, _she_ is really important to you, eh?" I asked.

"Yeah… I really want to... protect _her_ no matter how… At first... I don't know why. But now, I know it…" He said, giving me a small smile. I feel so envy with _her_. He really wants to protect _her_, no matter what, no matter how. And so, he continue to look up to the sky, so am I.

Takeru-kun, who is she?

"_Mamottekuretetanda yo ne, Massaki ni kimi wa tasukete kureta yo ne, Chiisa na te no hira __(You were protecting me, You helped me the most, with the palm of your tiny hand)"_ I said, humming.

"Eh?" A surprise voice come from him as he look at me with a surprise look.

"What?" I asked.

"No, nothing…" He shook his head and looked up to the sky again. "The stars are beautiful, eh?"

"Yeah, so is the moon." I added.

"You know, I used to grant my wish to the falling star when I was a little kid?" He said, chuckling.

"Me too…" I answered, chuckling.

"Does anyone know about your wish?" He asked me.

"The wish won't come true if I told someone…" I said.

"Yeah... and stars... grant one of my wish..." He said, still looking to the sky happily. I smiled and knew what he means. It must be about his parents.

And suddenly, there's a falling star.

"Look, Takeru-kun, a falling star! Grant your wish immediately!" I said and started to close both of my eyes, and starting to wish for so many things…

'_I wish I have a great time with all of my friends and him. And… I wish for his happiness. I wish... the girl that he likes... likes him back…_' I hoped. For me, his happiness is my happiness.

'_But I also hope... that girl is me..._' I added and opened both of my eyes, to look at him who still closed both of his eyes, and wishing to the stars.

* * *

Takeru's POV

I couldn't sleep because of this afternoon's nap. So, I went out from tent to get some fresh air. As I walked, I enjoyed to hum about one of my poem, or should I say, _a song written…_

"_Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru, Naname ushiro ni tatta mama_ _(Before I know it, I'm watching you, Still standing diagonally behind you)_" I said, humming.

Suddenly, I hear someone's hum. And… It was... Hikari-chan's…?

"_Mitsumete ite kureta yo ne __(You were watching me, right?)_" She said. Is she humming?

So, I came to her, and asked about it. It was a song made by herself, for _him. _But, I wonder with that _someone_. In her hum, she said that _he_ was watching her, but, she ever said to me that _he_ likes someone. I wonder, which one is true?

I look at her with her pajamas. I guess she will feel cold soon. I'm afraid she will be sick, so I took off my jacket, and put it on her. She also worry if I will catch a cold, but I say that I'm a strong boy. Even actually I feel a little bit cold, but I just don't want her to get sick. She just blushed and said arrigatou to me.

And I joined her to look up to moon and the stars. And without my realization, I continued my song written that I've made for her, that I named it _Focus._

"_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na? __(Who is focusing in your heart? I want to know)_" I said, humming.

"Hey, you hum!" She said, giggling.

"Eh?"

"So, what song is it?" She asked me. I wonder, Should I tell her about this?

"I named it… _Focus_…" I said.

"Why?" Asked her.

"Because... I always want to know someone who is focusing in _her_ heart..." I answered, looking up to see the stars once more and continuing my hum.

"_Ki ni narun da kimi no koto_ _(but I can't get you off my mind)_" I continued, humming.

Suddenly, I feel her sad feeling. I wonder why? As I waved her, I asked her what's up. But she say nothing, so I looked up to the sky again, looking at the spreading stars. But soon, I feel that she was glancing at me. Maybe there's something on my face? But she said nothing and our eyes locked, and she continuing her hum…

"_Kimi no hitomi totemo kireidatta yo_ _(Your eyes were so beautiful)_" She said, humming.

"Ha?" I gave her a confuse look, and widen my eyes.

"Gomen…!" She said, and immediately looking up to the sky. I wonder, what does she _mean_?

"_Boku ga mamoritai mono wa __(But now the one I want to protect is…)_" I said, humming.

She asked me if _she_ is so important to me. Yeah, she is important, too important. Protecting her is like a… duty for my life. The only girl that I want to protect, that I _must_ protect, like I've ever told to Tailmon and Patamon when she disappeared…

_'I said something scary to Hikari-chan…' I said to both Patamon and Tailmon._

_'Eh? What is it?' Patamon asked._

_'I said that... I must protect her…' I said._

I continued to look up to the sky and heard Hikari-chan's hum that make my heart beats fast, and surprise…

"_Mamottekuretetanda yo ne, Massaki ni kimi wa tasukete kureta yo ne, Chiisa na te no hira __(You were protecting me, You helped me the most, with the palm of your tiny hand)" _She said, humming.

I gasped with that hum. It looks like… she is talking about… me…?

So, I look at her with a surprise look and she asked me what's up…

No, maybe I was wrong.

I tried to change the topic. I changed it with stars and falling star that can grant wish and suddenly, a star is fall. So, I closed both of my eyes, starting to hope.

_'I hope for happiness for me and people around me... Especially her… I hope she won't life with any sad, and life with smiles. And all of her dreams will come true, especially about the boy that she likes...'_ I hoped.

'_And... as a bearer of Crest of Hope... I hope he was me..._' I added and opened both of my eyes, and meeting her red eyes again. As our eyes met once more, without realization, I continued my hum something...

"_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?_ _(Am I focusing in your heart?)" _I asked, humming and asking it in front of her.

"Eh?" She confused.

"Nothing!" I said, and looked away. Almost! But, I guess she still look at me with a confuse look, and say something.

"_Kimi no hitomi zutto wasurenai kara_ _(Because I won't forget your eyes)" _She said, humming. I suddenly look at her surprisingly.

"Nothing…" She immediately said, and looking up to the uncounted stars again.

"_Koi to yobu ni wa kawaii sugi da yo ne __(It's too cute to call it love)_" She said, humming and without my realization…

"_Koi to yobu ni wa kawaii sugi da yo ne __(It's too cute to call it love)_"

I'm joining her.

"Did you follow me?" She asked me.

"Yeah, without my realization…" I said. "Gomen... Is it… disturbing you..?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No... Of course not…" She said, giving me a small smile.

"_Kimi no hitomi ima mo takara mono dayo,_ _Kitto eien no rifurekushon __(__Even now, your eyes are still treasures, __I'm sure it's an eternal reflection)_" She continued as she looked up to the sky, smiling shyly. I glanced at her, giving her a small smile. That statement... really a prove that she really likes him. What a lucky _guy_.

And I looked up to the sky, I continued my hum.

"_Hikari no naka de tatte iru __(Now you're standing in the light)_" I said, humming.

"Eh?" A sudden voice by Hikari-chan made me look at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing…" She said and continued to look up to the sky. And after that, I start to hear her sobs…

"_Osanakatta futari e no rifurekushon __(A reflection of us when we were young)_" She said, humming but starting to sobs and putting both of her hands to her face, to hide it from me…

"Hikari-chan?! What's going on?" I asked her.

"No... Nothing…" She said as she shook her head, still sobbing. I pat her back immediately, knowing there's something that make her cry...

"Don't cry… Please… Just tell me your problem..." I said, trying to comfort her and patting her back gently.

"Why should he... like someone..? Why?! Someone, please tell me the reason..." She said, still sobbing and rubbing her eyes. From this, I know that she is broken heart and afraid with that fact.

"Hikari-chan, I've told you if you like him, just like him, right? You can't lie yourself..." I said. "Remember, _he_ hasn't go out with a girl that _he_ likes... There's still a chance anytime..." I continued, patting her back and comforting her. She just nod.

"Don't cry anymore, okay? Don't get upset," I said, stroking her hair and encouraging her. Again, she nodded, and her sobs starting to calm down, and she looked at me again…

"Smile!" I said, chuckling and encouraging her to smile.

"Arrigatou, Takeru-kun... And Gomennasai for making you worry..." She said, smiling at me and rubbing her eyes.

"Nah, it's okay..." I said.

"Ne, Takeru-kun…"

"What?" I asked her.

"I think I've got a good title for this song…" She said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I want to name it... _Reflection_… Because, I will always reflect _him_... in my memories…" She said.

"Nice title…" I said, giving her a smile. "Well, _he_ must be very important to you, eh?" I added.

"Yeah... more than myself..." She answered me, blushing, smiling and nodding shyly. "Anyway… I feel sleepy right now. I think I'm going to sleep. Thanks for accompany me, Takeru-kun…" She said, waving at me. "Ah, here is your jacket!"

"It's okay, use it. Oyasuminasai." I said.

"Oyasuminasai…" She said. Soon, she back to her tent.

I watch stars again. As I watch, I suddenly remember about my dream this afternoon when I was take a nap. It was a very sweet dream. I have a dream that Hikari-chan, with her very nice smile, and a blush in her cheek. Shyly, she embraced me, and whispered something to my ear…

'_Takeru-kun, I like you…'_

But, the fact is, that was just a _dream_…

"_Hikari-chan_, _k__imi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni atte iru no ka, Sore dake shiritain da_"

_(Hikari-chan, all I want to know is, who is focusing in your heart?)_

I said the last line of that song...

I sighed as a small smile firmed to my lip, knowing that I couldn't ask her that question...

* * *

I guess, many story in this site that talks about Focus and Reflection (like Hatsukoi chapter 6 and 7). But this time, I tried to make something different: Yeah, make both of them sang Focus and Reflection directly to each other. This weird idea suddenly come while I wrote this camping idea. Even actually I've explained both of that songs mean based on my POV. Well kind of weird, eh? I hope you don't mind haha. (I guess I've succeeded to make both of them looks like an idiot to each other, eh? hahaha!)

About Takeru's flashback, that was from Japan version. I smile every time I watch this! I mean, he is so sweet! And when Hikari call Takeru's name, I scream lol (One of my favorite scene in 02). Digimon 02 episode 13 is my favorite episode among all of Digimon Adventure 02's episode (There are many episodes from 01 that I loved. So I won't compare it with 01). According to me, that episode is the 'real' Digimon Adventure (not like the rest of 02's episode): using 'Brave Heart' song, has so many elements from 01, Tailmon went to ultimate (If Patamon also went to ultimate at that time, maybe the Dark Ocean will vanish? Lol), and most of all, focusing on Takari!

Actually, I want to put this chapter in previous chapter, but I guess it was a bad idea, so I split the chapter…

Question and answer in both songs:

Focus:** Before I know it, I'm watching you, Still standing diagonally behind you**

Reflection: **You were watching me, right**

Focus: **We were always protected, But now the one I want to protect is…**

Reflection: **You were protecting me, you helped me the most**

I'm trying to fuse this lol =)

And about Takeru follow Hikari's hum in this fics, I'm suggesting you to hear Reflection's chorus. There's Takeru's voice in her chorus! (Especially second Chorus. It's clearly his voice!)

Don't worry, this time, I won't be cruel like before to end this fics in this chapter! Lol.

Want to say something? Put it in review! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


End file.
